Light from Darkness
by Joide's KB 4ever
Summary: Botan was been reincarnated, It's time for her to experience childhood or rather not, well she skip childhood and now she's fully grown up. What's with her anyway, Is she aware of it...Is this a kind of mission or something?, read it and find out.KB
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

LIGHT FROM DARKNESS

BY

Joide's KB4ever

PROLOGUE ( PAST AND PRESENT)

The night is so peaceful and calm. There in the sky, the moon, the mysterious moon is wandering around, casting light from above, along with it, are the beautiful and shinning little stars, dashing, enchanting like a shards of diamonds stock in the sky. In the street, you can see the same old people meeting, minding their own business. All are enjoying each of their company. Almost the same, perfect night you can see and heard ever now and then.

Then someone break the same old night, a cry was been heard from not so far, a child's cry. In a very old style Dojo. The Yukijima Dojo.

"Hojou, your child, it is a very beautiful and healthy baby girl" a woman came out from a room said.

The man called Hojou Lit his face with so much happiness, a smile was form in his handsome feature but then disappear as he noticed the serious look from the woman that called him. "Mother what is the matter? Is there something happen to my wife Nomie?" Hojou said in exasperation.

"No dear, Nomie is fine, so as your child. It's just...urm...you see your daughter is..." Hojou's mother replied in hesitant.

"Mother, please what is wrong, tell m..."

"Come with me" His mother said before he could finish his statement.

Inside the room, it is dark, although there is a lamp in the corner of the room which serves as a light. On the other side of the room a woman was lying on a soft bed peacefully sleeping. Then to her side, a very strange light can be seen. It is shinning, glowing. Hojou look into his mother. A questioning look was written on his paling face.

"Mother you wouldn't say that..."

"It is..." once again he was interrupted by his mother. "It is hojou, once again the history came to repeat itself"

"No, it can't be... why me? Why my daughter? Mother it is such responsibility, you know that... I can't possibly... What if I fail...? No I can't, I can't do it mother, so much responsibility, I'm afraid that it will happen again, No... But..."

"But you can not change it. This is the reason we exist in this world, it is our destiny, our fate, since the day we born in this family, we already tied to such responsibility, I can't, you can't, and we can't. The only thing left is to accept it. Hojou, son I know it is rare and heavy load for you. But since the gods has chosen you to be the guardian, then you must accept it and do the things, the very things that our ancestor failed to do, come now, we must do what we have to do" His mother said ending the conversation.

"But mother what will Nomie going to say after she find out about this?"

"Your wife is so understanding Hojou, I know you aware about that, She'll understand" His mother last word before she exited toward the other room.

Hojou give a heavy sigh of defeat. He walks forward, towards the sleeping form of his beloved wife and daughter. He move silently, afraid of awaken her. He gently took the sleeping child away from his wife's arms. He looks down and stares at the face of the little angel that is still glowing.

'_She is so beautiful, so innocent, and so little. Little...'_he smile from that thought, _'maybe someday she will ask me why she doesn't have a baby picture. How can I answer her back'_ then again he smiles, _'I'll just have to wait for that day to come'_ He made a silent vow, _'I will protect you from any harm my little sweet angel I promised you that'_

"Hojou!" His mother calls from the other room. "Come now, dawn is almost up."

Yes mother. He gave his wife another glance before he leave toward the other room with the baby in his protective and lovingly father's arms. A minute after Hojou enter the room with his daughter, a very strong light emitted from inside the room.

REIKAI

"Koenma-sama!" A woman voice called out.

"Yes, Ayame, I know. I will inform now my father to tell him this news." Koenma said and he left his office towards another room where his father Lord Enma is resting.

"Father, the time has come, she was born." Koenma said bowing his head in the presence of his mighty father.

"Very well Koenma! I entrust to you this matter, make sure she is well protected." Lord Enma commanded.

"Yes Father! Still looking at the ground, I just hope everything of our plan work and she can make things different." Koenma stated.

"She is a very loyal employee of us my son. I am grateful to have her." Lord Enma ended the conversation after the last statement he said.

Koenma nodded and leave the room. As he went outside and went to his respective office, He rested himself to his chair in front of his desk that is full of papers that need his immediate attention. But he is not in the mood to do his job right now. He is much concerned on the present situation. He is worried sick of her. Damn why did he agreed with her ideas. Well he knows her ideas where great and success is very possible but still danger is at stake. The conversation between them was still fresh in his mind.

FLASHBACK

"Koenma-sama, what is the matter? You seem disturbed." Botan asked

"Yes, I am Botan, yes I am." Koenma simply replied

"Koenma-sama, tell me what is it that bothered you so much. Is there a mission that needed the reikai tantei, do you want me to call upon them?"

"Well, no need to call the reikai tantei as for the moment, though we really facing a big problem right now"

Botan look at Koenma thoughtfully, questions are all written on her innocent face.

"Well, will you tell me what is it Koenma-sama?"

"Okay!" Koenma sigh before he begins. "Well you see botan, nine months from now a child will be born. And it is not just an ordinary child I was talking about here. We called this child as the child of salvation and destruction."

Botan raise her eyebrows. "Child of salvation and destruction..." she murmured to herself before she asks another question. "So, Koenma -sama from the name you gave the child, it seems that, that child is torn between two different fate. A good and a bad one I assume. Am I right Koenma-sama?"

"Yes!" Koenma answered.

"So, Koenma-sama, are we suppose to prevent the child from coming out to ningenkai?"

"I hope that it is possible botan but the problem is, the child is destined to be born and even we can't prevent it."

"Ummm... Koenma-sama, do you have plans for this matter, I hope you have?" Botan asked him in a worried look.

"Yes, I have Botan. Botan face lit up. You see, the only thing that I can think off, is to make sure that the child that was about to be born will over come the bad side, which can only be happen if the child has a pure spirit."

"Errr... Koenma-sama, how can we make sure that the child will have a pure soul?"

"That is simple Botan, by sending a pure soul into the mother's womb before the life cycle could be fully developed."

"That is good Koenma-sama, so there is no problem now; I am sure the soul that you send will do its job perfectly." Botan raise her hand in a thumb up position towards Koenma.

"He He He!" Koenma's face was cover with sweat. Botan notice it, so she raises her eyebrows. "You see Botan, I-I still haven't send any soul to ningenkai."

"You what, you haven't sent a soul. I thought this is urgent? Will you please explain it to me?" Botan commanded, taping her one foot on the floor.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! The reason is..." Botan glare at him, more sweat cover Koenma's face. "I still haven't found a pure soul that is fit for the plan I made."

Botan made a heavy sigh and look at Koenma eagerly. "And why is that Koenma-sama."

"Botan you know that it is hard to find a good souls now a days especially a pure ones. And if I happen, find one good soul I still need to purify it. And I know you knew very well how much long it will take to purify one soul, A hundred years or more. So even I have a plan I think that, it is impossible to accomplish. So, maybe we should rely on fate and wish for the better."

Silence occurred after that. Then suddenly Botan break the silence, a determined look on her face. "Koenma-sama how long I've been serving you and living here in Reikai?" She asked.

"Ummm..." Koenma think for a second then he replied. "About four to five hundred years. Why you asked?" Koenma give her a questioning look.

Botan smiled to Koenma and again made a thumb up gesture. "Then the problem was solved, you can send me."

Koenma's eyes widen in shock upon realization of what Botan is up to. "No Botan, you can't, I can't let you." He shouted.

"But Koenma-sama there is no other choice. Besides I want to help and I am ready to face it. So, when I will depart."

Koenma made a defeated gesture. He still want to argue but as he look at her amethyst eyes, he can read from those the determination she had and he know Botan very well she is one of the stubborn ferry girls they have. He knows he can't change her mind.

"Very well Botan. I will send you by next week. I know you have lots of things to do. I give you a vacation."

"Thank you, Koenma-sama. I promise you I will do my best." Then she left, leaving the tired and confused as ever been prince of reikai.

"I hope I made a right decision... Oh! Great for sure they will kill me."

End of Flashback

"Oh! Please Botan be okay. You will meet them soon, be okay before that. I am counting on you." Koenma then close his eyes and try to relax himself but he knows he can not do that.

* * *

Well that's it for the prologue. I don't know if you'll like this as the story goes on. But still I will continue it. But I hope you all do. 


	2. Now! I am dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

LIGHT FROM DARKNESS

BY

Joide's KB4ever

It is a very beautiful morning. The weather on that day is very calm and refreshing. The birds are singing in delight above the trees that is swaying with the silent breeze of the wind. The street was loaded with people, some are to work and some are going to school.

Kurama made a heavy sigh. He is aware of his surrounding, the beautiful and calm atmosphere, the birds, the street, and the people. Really nothing change, even a bit, everything is just the same, the same old street he used to walk toward school, the girls that always following his every movement, making their own different ways for him to notice them. Again he sigh, his feature was calm but inside he was very disturbed. His thought was traveling back on that day; the day Botan told them about their present situation or the upcoming situation, nine months ahead that certain day.

**FLASHBACK**

"You what" Yusuke shouted. "Botan, botan, oh Just great, just great, WHAT A GREAT IDEA YOU HAVE! Tell me you just kidding!" He demanded.

"Errrr..." Botan sweat all over her face, she didn't expect Yusuke will act like this. '_He seems on rage, maybe Yusuke's on the bad mood.'_ She thought. "I'm not kidding about w-what I-I've said Yusuke, there's no need to be mad, you please calm yourself, you see Err... Yusuke I - I am n - not use to that attitude of yours, showing now... ri - right guys... he- he's exaggerating neh?" She look at everybody, all are seem too quiet and just eyed her. She sighs, "Or maybe not. Look guys I know it seems stupid or you may think of me as fool but please understand; there is no other way but me to do it." She eyed everyone pleadingly.

Still quiet, no one dare to speak until Keiko broke the silence. "Botan we're not thinking of you as fool or anything, it just, you see we are shock of what you've said. Saying that you're to be reincarnated and live as a normal ningen or rather, not normal since this is some sort of a mission and the thought that you'll forget everything, lost your memory, everything about yourself as a ferrygirl and us as your friend. Botan I, we can't bear with that, we are used to your company, we will going to miss you a lot." Then Keiko began to cry. Yukina who is on her side comfort her, tears was also form in her gentle red eyes.

Botan look at her friends with heavy and clouded eyes. "Oh! please guys don't do this to me, don't make it feel hard for me to leave, I'm not used to this kind of situation, I'm leaving next week and I really want to spent my last day with you guys, so please just cheer up." Then she grins and smiles to her friends like the old ways she does.

"It is not easy as that Botan." Keiko said and stamp her one foot on the floor being stubborn as she is.

'_Oh great,_ _her friends now are hard to understand.'_ She took her gaze from the girls and end at the guys. Her gaze went to Kuwabara, then to Yusuke, to hiei who are surprisingly there and stop to Kurama and smile.

Kurama just watched his friend's conversation. He is preoccupied to say something, he is thinking of what will be the outcome of this. When he saw Botan enter the ramen shop, he saw her very happy and excitement written all over her face. He thought she has good news, well for her it is good news but for his friends, for him it is not. Now he is fully aware that everything will change, different, he will miss her, he really enjoyed her company, with her, he is comfortable and relax, because he knows she's different from those other girls who just want him for his looks, of course he also find comfortable with his other girlfriends like Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru but with Botan he is really at ease. He continue on watching them, seeing Botan tried her best to comfort Keiko and the other with her cheerful gesture but somehow failed, then he saw her, leave her gaze from one guy to the other, to kuwabara, to Yusuke, to Hiei and stop to him. She smile at him, at first he doesn't know what to do, inside he is panicking but he manage to fake his expression by his natural calmness, he returned the smile. They looked at each other for a while, emerald eyes lock with the amethyst eyes, when he about to say something to her, Yusuke interrupted him. He heard coldness in his voice.

"Botan I still don't approve with your planned, yeah! Damn, I know you're doing this for us, for ningenkai but what if we just let that child to be born naturally and when that day come that, that child decided to end ningenkai, we will fight it." Yusuke said punching one of his hands with the other one, an evil smirk on his face.

Kurama heard Botan chuckle, "Yeah! It is really like you Yusuke, more on fight, less on thinking." Botan said still chuckling.

"Hey! Not funny Botan." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, that is Yusuke Urameshi alright; he is just a lucky guy to won in his every fight." Kuwabara agreed.

Yusuke glared to him. "Ha! and look who's talking, the almighty Kuwabara who are more on talk than action, well as long as I remember you've haven't beaten me for once, maybe I'm really are lucky for I always won and you are so unfortunate that you always a loser." Yusuke counter still glaring at Kuwabara but an evil smile on his lips.

"aaaahhhh! Yusuke Urameshi you're asking for a trouble." Kuwabara place his clenched fist on the air.

"I'm on." Yusuke grinning

"Alright, you've ask for it." Kuwabara said before the two start to rumble inside the ramen shop.

"Hey, you guys stop it." Botan said laughing seeing his two friends never change a bit. Kurama on the other hand, just eyed the two ningen rumbled and listen to Botan's laughter. He doesn't understand but he found Botan's laughter pleasingly. It seems music to his ears. Then he heard Hiei.

"Hn! stupid ningen." Hiei finally speak over a long time of silence.

The two are still on the fight until Keiko decided to interfere and hit the two stupid human with a pan. "If you want to fight, go another place and not here." Keiko shouted but not angry, it seems she already recovers from depression and shock from what Botan had revealed to them.

The two finally stop their rumble and pulled their selves up, trying to compose themselves but stop and glare at the blue haired ferry girl when they notice that the girl was still laughing to their foolishness.

"Hey! Botan cut that out; remember you're the reason for this." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, You're the one started it." Kuwabara second the motion.

"Oh! Come on guys" Botan said still can't stop herself from laughing, "I'm sorry okay. But listen here Yusuke, guys. Maybe Yusuke somehow right, there is an alternative like what he said, wait and then fight. But what if the child of destruction was very powerful that even you yusuke as a class S demon, with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama can't defeat, what will happen to ningenkai." All are silent so Botan continue. "See, that's why I'm up to the mission. But of course I also want to experience life as a ningen. So please do understand me please... Pretty pleaseeee"

Kurama look at everybody, no one speak, and it seems every one was weighing what Botan had said a while ago. Then he cleared his throat, it's time for him to say something. "Guys" He gets all the attention he needs. He continues. "Botan is right we can't put ningenkai hanging on the air. I know I may sound unbelievable but we have no choice but to rely on Botan and Koenma-sama's plan at least for the meantime." He said directly and with stressed on every word. He saw everyone but Botan and Hiei frown at him then they sighed on defeat.

He smiled at them reassuringly, at least for now their problem are solved then he look at Botan who was also looking at him, giving him, her very sweet smile that he love the most and utter a word saying " Thank you Kurama-kun".

The following days are just wonderful. All of them spend their time with Botan even Hiei with them. Almost every day was a party. No one dare to mention the upcoming situation of Botan to be reincarnated and leaving them. Almost perfect until that day comes, Botan bid farewell to them but not totally. She said they'll meet again. Nine months had past. Koenma gathered all of them and informed them that Botan was born. All of them were glad on the same time excited. Everyone had a question to Koenma-sama, what Botan look like, is she the same, what is her new name, who is her mother and father etc. But alas with so many questions Koenma-sama just gave them a vague answer.

"You'll see her soon and you'll know her when you meet her." Koenma-sama said then he leaved.

' _You'll know her when you meet her_.' Kurama repeat these words in his mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It's been two years since Koenma gathered them. Kurama thought, then he smile a bit. '_So Botan was two years old now. I wonder when I'll meet her again, Koenma said soon.'_ He just hopes that his friend can wait, especially Keiko, He remembered last year they celebrate Botan's 1st birthday and it's Keiko's ideas. He bet she can't wait to see Botan again, as the matter of fact, today after school they going to celebrate Botan's 2nd birthday and he even bought her a simple gift though he know very well that she can't receive it since he doesn't know where to find her yet. Koenma didn't given them any clue about her, even her name, he just said they wait. '_What's with Koenma anyway?'_

Kurama was too occupied to notice a girl just pass by him. The girl has a very light blue locks that are hang into higher ponytail and with a very bright amethyst eyes that is very rare. Her eyes shift to pink when she was very happy and deep violet when she was really in bad mood or mad. Like now, She's been running since she left home. She is trying her best to loss the two apprentice of his father. Ever since, she can't go to other places without those two hanging around her. She understand very well why her father doing this, her father just being a protective father like anyone is but sometimes he is being overprotective. And for that she's very annoyed. She really wants to get rid of those two and she has a planned. She grinned, '_so let's start the fun'_ She made a sudden halt and faces the two boys following her behind. She stares at the two boys and smile to them. Her smile widen when she saw the two boys exchange glances then swallowed hardly before facing her again.

"So, boys aren't you tired of following me. I bet you two have more important things to do than stalk to me all the times." She raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Miyu, we have no plan today and our sensei order us to follow you wherever you are going and we will not leave you even a second." One boy stated.

'_Duh! As if I'm going anywhere, for heaven sake I'm just going to school'_ She screamed inside her mind. "How certain are you to say that Joey." She gave them a challenging look.

"Miyu, you know we are serious and we will not fail sensei again." The other guy named yamato said.

"Ooooohhh... I'm sorry to say this." She's mocking the two boys. "But you two should turn around and leave me alone or else..."

"Or else...?" The two asked in unison

She smiled. "Or else I will go to tell father what you've done, that you two engage yourself on that street fight last week. I know you two are aware that fighting and using your abilities for fun was prohibited by my father's law, right? What if he'll know? What would you expect him to do?"

"That won't work on us Miyu." The two beam at her.

She taught so. "Oh! Well, what about sneaking at night to meet with your girlfriends." She said.

"We can explain that to master and he will understand. It doesn't working Miyu." The two begone to have confidence on their faces.

'_Just a little more_' she thought. "How about me telling father that you two really didn't practice and just sleep when meditating."

"We always do that. No, still doesn't work."

"Eating my father's favorite cookies when he is not around"

"Sensei already knows that."

"Try to use dangerous blades like katana when you two are practicing at the forest."

"It's part of the training."

"Laughing at my father's foolishness when he tripped off from the roof of the house"

"No use."

"Hiding a pornographic magazine under your pillows"

"How did you know that? Errrr... no still won't work"

"One time living at the middle of the night and..."

"Met with our girlfriends... you already said that, anything new!"

She smiled then continues on what she's saying... "Going to the forbidden part of the forest with the master scroll"

No response. The two just stare at her, mouth dropped, eyes wide open.

She hid a smile, she love it when she won. "No response I see, so how about that, that would be a hundred times of disrespect and disobedient of my father's law. How would my father say if he found out that his two best senior apprentices disobey his major and number one rules? Not to go to the forbidden part of the forest plus the fact that no one was allowed to open or to even touch the master scroll. I can't imagine my father explode in anger." She eyed the two men in front of her firmly with a smirk.

Joey hesitantly speaks. "Amm... Oh! miyu what was that you said a while ago..."

"What? That you two went to the forbidden forest with the master scroll?" She said playing innocently.

"No. Not that, your proposal, so amm... let's have a deal." She raised an eyebrow. "What if we leave you alone, like what you want and you won't tell that to sensei." He said it nervously and a little hint of hope.

A questioning look written on her face "What will I tell to my father? I think I have no idea of what you are saying." She winked at them and turned around. "Bye guys, see you later, chao." She really is happy at last she's free and now time for her to go to school. She spent a lot of time making fun with those apprentices of his father. And from now on, they are under her mercy. Oh! How she love being resourceful and wise. She grinned to herself and went on to her destination.

"Hey! There Ku-Shuuichi, wait up." A man voice that is very familiar to him called.

Kurama turned around to see the young lad with an orange hair running towards him. As he approached him, he greeted him politely. "Good morning to you Kazuma. I see you are early today."

"I Kazuma Kuwabara swear to myself that I will not going to be late ever again. And for that I will beat Urameshi at last ha! ha! ha!." He laughs idiotically.

Kurama sweatdrop but didn't comment anything, he want his friend to have fun. "So, Kazuma I think we better go on ahead toward school." Then he continues on walking eyes on the ground. Kazuma is just beside him. As their distance become closer to their destination. He notices Kuwabara face paling while starring at something. He frowns and follow Kuwabara's gaze. A knowing look pass to his handsome face. There in the front gate of their school he saw Keiko waving at them and a very sleepy Yusuke just behind her. Kurama quicken his pace towards his friends and Kuwabara with his shoulder down follow him. Since they enter high school they decided to enroll in one school, less time if they are needed of something that is important. Though they enter one school they have different classes. Yusuke and Keiko is classmate, Kuwabara was belonging to another class and he as being intelligent goes to the star section.

"Good morning Shuuichi, good morning Kazuma." Keiko greeted them warmly.

"Good morning to you too Keiko and to you Yusuke" He also greeted. Yusuke just nod at him.

"Yeah, good morning too" Kazuma said tiredly.

Keiko looks at Kurama questioningly, seeking answer of why Kuwabara acting like that.

Kurama just returned the look to Keiko showing that there is no need to be worry, that is, Kuwabara is just fine. He doesn't want to voice out why his friend acts like that; he didn't want him to be pissed off. Luckily Hiei was not there to make things worst but like on cue someone spoke from the tree.

"Hn! the baka ningen act like that 'cause he thought he will going to defeat the detective for coming early today in this boring place and he even laugh idiotically." Hiei long statement

"Why you little nothing shrimp shut-up! If you don't want your body to be slice into half" Kuwabara glare at Hiei.

"Hn. you can try it." Hiei said holding his katana ready to pull it.

The two stay there for a while glaring at each other until they heard a very overacted laughed. And as Kuwabara turned his head to find out who's that person he find Yusuke holding his stomach laughing uncontrollably, that he is almost crying.

"Hey! You Urameshiiiiiiiiiii" Kuwabara burst out, narrowing his eyes towards Yusuke.

"I can't believe this, you're a loser, and I should thank Keiko for dragging me out earlier today. ha! ha! ha! You can't still beat me Kuwabara even accidentally. Your really one unlucky guy." He grinned at Kuwabara.

"Okay that's it Urameshi I have enough, let's get out of here and settle this up." Kuwabara now really furious

Kurama glance at the two, shaking his head and then look at the form like shadow on the tree. "Nice going Hiei. I guess you really enjoyed yourself."

"Hn! those two are bakas, I fine entertainment just looking at them." Hiei smirk, leaning on the branch of the tree while continue on watching the two ningen, expecting more of their foolishness.

"How about it Urameshi, let's go."

"I'm ready when you are."

Then the two start to walk outside the school. They did until Keiko decided to interfere.

"Oh no, Yusuke you are not leaving school today." She drags Yusuke by his collar and then starts walking toward the campus. But before they enter, Keiko turned around and reminds her friends about the party for Botan's birthday. Then they disappear.

"Urameshi is just a chicken." Kuwabara said.

"The onna just save your head moron." Hiei interjected.

"Why you..." Kuwabara was been cut off by kurama.

"Hey! You two, stop that now, Kazuma I believe we have classes to attend, so I think we better go on ahead."

"Well okay! You lucky shrimp that Kurama is here"

"Hn! you're lucky you've been save twice." Kuwabara glare at Hiei but did not say anything he went on inside the campus. Kurama just made a heavy sigh and went toward his own class but before he leave he remind Hiei about the party. "Hn!" is the only word he heard from the koorime before it take off to, who knows where.

_Yes!_ Miyu said in her mind, she is really happy that she made it to school just on time. She doesn't want to be late; especially this is her first day in this school. The school year already start almost one month and she is really behind to enter this year. But fortunately his father's friend made a way for her to be enrolled in this school.

'_Well, this is my first day of school I should not make any mistake today. First thing first, I have to go at the faculty room.'_

**AT KURAMA'S CLASSROOM**

"Did you hear the news, about that new transferred girl in our school?" One girl said.

"Yes, they said that she suppose to be a junior high but since she is really intelligent that she is been accelerated to high school." Another girl said.

"Hey! Not only that I heard that she is a Yukijima."

"Wow! You mean the Yukijima, the one who own the old dojo and a large square of the forest on the east side of the town."

"Definitely she is."

"That's great! I hope that we can be friend with her."

"I think we have a chance on meeting her, don't you think guys." Everyone is silence. "Hey! Come on, we're the star section remember and she is intelligent so where do you think she will be place." Every one grinned at each other.

"But wait!" One girl interrupts. "I think there is still a probability that she's not become our classmate just take for example of Keiko Yukimura she is an intelligent one but decided to stay at second section for that friend of her Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yeah right!" They all agreed then sigh.

'_So, they have a new transferee_.' Kurama thought. '_And she is popular already even for girls_.' He is aware of the wealth of the Yukijima, he just wonder why they sent their daughter here, '_why not a school exclusive for girls'_ He knows very well how protective the Yukijima to their property, '_so why?'_ For some reason he got this feeling of excitement, he wanted to meet this lady Yukijima, and he even wish for her to be their classmate. Then their teacher enters the room, all of his classmates' head turn to the door as if expecting someone to appear. Their teacher somehow notices that his classmates were expecting something so, he cleared his throat, everyone's' attention back on him.

"Okay class, as all of you know that we have a new transferee and amm... ahem!" he again clear his throat as if there's something blocked his throat and for the reason that he notice that all of his class looking at him eagerly and patiently waiting for him to continue of what he's about to say next, well except for Kurama who remain himself neutral as he is. "Well as what I'm saying before we have a new transferee and I want you all to treat her nicely." He eyed everyone then turns to the door. "You can enter now miss."

As the new girl enters the room, everyone seems very impressed at her, as though they met a superstar at the Hollywood. Not Kurama though, he is more on shock than be amazed. The girl has blue locks tied in a higher ponytail, amethyst eyes that is very expressive and to top it all she has the very familiar smile that he won't forget.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miyuki Yukijima, nice meeting you all."

'_Oh no'_ Kurama whispered. '_Now I am dreaming...'_

* * *

A/N: Okay! This one is long; I thought I won't make it. But first thing first I want to thanks my reviewers of my first chapie, THANK YOU GUYS! Very much, you made me really happy.

Thanks for liking my story..."" :) (:

Botan and Kurama lover: Sorry! for being not so specific, I forgot kb also means (koenma and Botan) but here it goes, I'm not a Ko+Bo lover but a really solid lover of Kurama and Botan pairings, actually all of my story is about them though I'm not yet ready to write it down but soon. I just need time. Thanks again. Now that you know that this is a Ku+bo fanfic I hope you continue to read it. I try to update soon..

Kuramagirl556: Thanks! for reviewing my fic. it's really make me feel good and inspired. Don't worry I will also read your fic. I try to update soon.

Tears of the Pheonix: Thanks for thinking my writing is interesting and nice it made me happy! Well I just don't want to put quotes on my story that's all! thanks again. I try to update soon

DeityofRoses: Yeah more KB! Thanks for reviewing my story! I try to update soon


	3. Meeting Yukijima, Miyuki

LIGHT FROM DARKNESS

BY

Joide's KB4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Last time:

'_So, they have a new transferee.'_ Kurama thought. _'And she is popular already even for girls.'_ He is aware of the wealth of the Yukijima, he just wonder why they sent their daughter here, why not a school exclusive for girls, He knows very well how protective the Yukijima to their property, so why? For some reason he got this feeling of excitement, he wanted to meet this lady Yukijima, and he even wish for her to be their classmate. Then their teacher enters the room, all of his classmates' head turn to the door as if expecting someone to appear. Their teacher somehow notices that his classmates were expecting someone so, he cleared his throat, everyones' attention back on him.

"Okay class, as all of you know that we have a new transferee and amm... ahem!" he again cleared his throat as if there's something blocked it and for the reason that he notice that all of his class looking at him eagerly and patiently waiting for him to continue of what he's about to say next, well except for Kurama who remain himself neutral as he is. "Well as what I'm saying before we have a new transferee and I want you all to treat her nicely." He eyed everyone then turns to the door. "You can enter now miss."

As the new girl enters the room, everyone seems very impressed at her, as though they met a superstar at the Hollywood. Not Kurama though, he is more on shock than be amazed. The girl has blue locks tied in a higher ponytail, amethyst eyes that is very expressive and to top it all she has the very familiar smile that he won't forget.

"Hello everyone! My name is Yukijima, Miyuki, nice meeting you all."

"Oh no...!" Kurama whispered. "Now I am dreaming..."

Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg! The bell rang; soon afterwards, the hallways were flooded with students who hurriedly went out of their respected room. It is the end of the day, everyone were delighted to have their own little time. Some students went off to their chosen club, some are left behind to do the chores being given to them like erasing the blackboard, mopping their rooms, cleaning the hallways, playground, garden etc., some are just wandering around the campus, and some just flew out from school to meet with their friends probably to have fun.

Ever since their teacher had introduced her to them, Kurama can't keep his eyes away from her. He's observing her every movement from the start until the end of the class, thinking that is it really possible that this girl is her, though everything is obvious, smack right into his face. Her feature served as proof, it is as clear as the moon and stars at night and the sun rising from east. So, this is what Koenma means when he said "You'll know her when you met her" but he can't make himself at ease with this kind of reasoning. Botan suppose to be just a child, a two years old child but what happen, before him was a fully grown up lady, no sign of being a child anymore. Their black school uniform is perfectly fit to her, showing her slender curve body and her shapely long legs that is expose due to the length of her skirt that is just above her knee. Kurama made a mental note of her figure, she has the same perfect figure as Botan, he hardly swallowed, _'but she is Botan'_ his mind countered. He made a slight shook of his head, what was he's thinking. _'Maybe this is one of the powers of the child of destruction, yeah! That would be the logical reason for this.'_ At lunch he was trying to approach her but she was surrounded by their other classmates so he lost the chance of talking to her. As an alternative he looks for yusuke and the others to inform them of course about her, but for some reason his friends are not around. He looks everywhere but failed. Back to their room he just eyed her, he can't find a way towards her, every time he attempt to approached her, one of his classmate would asked something from him or she by someone that he knows very well were nonsense, merely just to get her attention. As it show they unconsciously blocked his way to her. As if he lost his thief touch, until the bell rang...

"Hey! Shuuichi, wait! ummmm...sorry, ooopppss...sorry, gee! oh great! Sorry! Eh! Excuse" At last kuwabara finally catch up with Kurama. "Hey! Shuuichi what's with you today, you walking so fast and you move your head from side to side, looking for someone I guest. I've been watching you from a distance not so long."

"I'm looking for her." Kurama said that made Kuwabara's eyebrows to a knot.

"Her? Who's her?" He silence for a moment, absorbing what Kurama just said and then he thought that there is only one girl from school he knew that Kurama might looking. "Oh! If you are looking for Keiko, I saw her with Urameshi in the library. She said, they will be out soon. He! he! he! can you believe it, Urameshi in the library, Maybe some miracle will happen today, I almost burst out laughing if only were not in the library and Keiko in front of me and Yusuke. I still imagine Urameshi's face when Keiko dragged him inside, geez I'm glad I am not in his position. I hope you and the shrimp saw his face, it is really funny." Kurama doesn't give any attention of what Kuwabara saying he busied himself finding the blue haired onna, he look from left to right then at his back and back to his front. He intend to talk to her now, he didn't have the chance before, now he won't waste his chance. "You know... ummmmmm... Hello! Ku-shuuichi! Are you listening to me? I'm talking here! What's wrong with you all people... you really acting strange! Geez, first Yusuke in the library, well being dragged and second, Kurama here forgot his being polite." Kuwabara was now talking to himself until… he spot something blue in the corner of his eyes. His gaze follows it but it immediately disappeared in the crowd, so he just ignored it and focus his attention back again at the kitsune beside him. He slightly elbows the kitsune to get his attention that he manage to obtained. Kurama look at him blankly.

"So, from what I'm saying before, Keiko was in the library and if you..." Kurama cut him.

"I'm not looking for Keiko, I'm looking for someone else." Kurama said now looking back again at the crowd.

"Looking for someone else, whoa... do not tell me that the great Shuuichi Minamino has already found someone especial, well it's about time you did. So, tell me is she from one of your fanclub... mmmmm... Shuuichi?" Kuwabara inquired teasingly.

"No. She's not. Kurama said calmly. And believe me Kazuma you'll be stunned if you met her."

"Don't be exaggerated Shuuichi, what do you mean I'll be stunned when I meet her, don't tell me she's beautiful than my beloved sweet Yukina, Oh my Yukina-chan." Kuwabara now was dreaming.

Kurama sweatdropped. "What I meant Kazuma, as soon as you see her and then you look at her face, her eyes, her smile." Kurama gaze again at the crowd while continuing what he is saying. "You will be dumb because she is..." he brought his gaze back again at Kazuma who was not there anymore. "Hey! Where did he ... go...?"

Kuwabara on the otherhand still can't believe of what he saw. When he was day dreaming of Yukina he saw again the blue thing that caught his attention a while ago. He thought at first that it is a thing but he was very wrong for it is a person. A girl wearing the usual black uniform of their school, she has a light blue locks that is bound into a higher ponytail and because he is giving his all attention to her, as the girl turned her head toward their direction he caught the color of her eyes, It was an amethyst and her face, she really look like... "Holy cow..."! Kuwabara eyes widen. He wanted to tell it to the kitsune beside him but Kurama was too occupied and seems day dreaming. So, he took off toward the lady, he thought to be her before she disappears again into the crowd. He was running and a big grin in his face while calling her name. "Bottttttaaaaaannnnnnnnn!..."

Since she step out to the school ground she was been infested by different students either a freshmen or seniors. They want to meet her, to know her, to be friend with her, some were to recruit her to join their clubs and some asked her for a date or simply asked her out for a snack especially the guys that she politely decline. She's in hurry those two apprentice of his father probably worried sick, not for her but for their selves, they can not return home unless she's with them. The last group that approached her was a senior member of cheerleading squad. They were trying to convince her to join their groups. She didn't decline nor accept. She just said that she will try as soon as she got the time. As she thought that she already free from the hands of the students from their school, in fact she is nearly one meter away from the school gate, when someone called her name. "Bottttaaaannnn!" She gasped. _'No, not another one'_ she really has to go. She intends to ignore the calling and just continue on her fast walking when she realizes something. _'W-wait a minute... Did that voice just called me by that name?'_ She sank into deep thought, the voice is somewhat familiar but surely if it is one of her family or his father's students she can easily guessed who it was. _'But father's students didn't call me by that and there are only two people I know does and definitely not them.' _She slowly turned around to meet whoever this stranger calling her. Narrowing her eyes as she glances at the man and truth gives it way to her that she doesn't know him. Her hand flew toward her skirt pocket and took something inside while suspiciously looking at the orange-haired man running toward her, arms wide open as if ready for a huge hug.

Kuwabara was now sure that the lady a distance from him now was Botan, why, if she's not her why would she stop and wait for him. There's lot of miracle really happen in this, only day. He flashed his very wide smile and run toward her even more faster, as he approached her and ready himself for a out-breathing huge hug, he suddenly froze, arms that is open for a hug, hangs into the air, lips trembling, eyes wide open, thyroid cartilage (Adam's apple) went up and down due to always swallowing and face cover with sweat. He was froze to death because in front of him was the lady he thought to be Botan, who was holding a pencil by one hand and its sharp end was pointing straight to his throat. "Eeek, B-Botan...?"

When Kuwabara left him behind, he began to wonder _'Where is he, where did he go? I don't even felt he left, was I too occupied to noticed' _He sighed and tries his luck to locate his lost friend; he sniffed the air for his scent. But luck was not on his side today. _'Great! It's hard to recognize his scent in this crowded place' _He continues to walk; now concentrating on his friend's Ki! When he finally locates Kuwabara's location, a familiar scent and Ki caught his attention. _'They are in the same direction' _He made haste toward them, and because Kurama was too eager to catch up with his two friend. It was too late when he realized that he was trapped in the wrapped of his fan club.

"Minamino-san! A blushing girl speaks up from behind him" He looks at the girl. "We are wondering, if you are available today, Ammmmm... You see, it's my birthday today and we are hoping that you can come" The girl said half inquired half statement.

"Oh Happy Birthday to you, Ikigami-san" He greeted and smile at the girl. The girl blushed furthermore. "But I already made an appointment to a friend of mine." He declines the invitation apologetically.

"Oh! It's alright! Minamino-san I guess I'm late to ask you." Ikigami said disappointedly

"But wait, Minamino-san, Next week is my birthday can you come?" A girl named Reggie asked him.

"Hey! Not fair, we have the same date of birthday" another girl from the group argued. "Minamino-san don't mind her, you'll come to my birthday next week right."

"No! He won't, he will come to my birthday"

"No, to my birthday" Now both exchanging glare then look at him.

"Right Minamino-san" Both girls asked him in unison.

Kurama, slightly sweat dropped. His eyes leave them for a while and went to the direction where he felt Kuwabara's and Botan's presence. And from there he saw Kuwabara standing, he frown when he find Kuwabara's stance awkward. _'Why he seems frozen and hangs his arms in the air'_. He became curious and immediately excuses himself from his fan club. Already forgotten the questioned inquired to him.

"Excuse me girls but I have to go." He gives them a small smile before he took off.

"But wait Minamino-san" Both girls said when Kurama didn't answer them and about to follow him when someone from the grouped got their interest.

"Oh! Look he smile at me. I think I'm ready to die"

"Snap yourself. He didn't smile at you but to me"

"You both stop that! You must be dreaming I'm the one he smiles at"

"Ha! Look who's dreaming now. If I know you don't even noticed he left"

"And what do you mean by that"

"What do you think?" And they began to exchange words.

Kurama can't help himself but to smirk as he heard those girls outburst. _'Woman'_ He shrugged and took his pace toward the dumbfounded Kuwabara. As his distance become an inch. He heard a familiar woman's voice, though the voice seems cold and threatening. He move closer to them and he was amazed, there he saw Kuwabara frozen to death while a girl in front of him, Botan, pointing a pencil to Kuwabara's throat. _'What does Kuwabara do this time?'_ He decided to listen first to their conversation from a distance using his keen sense of hearing.

"How did you know that name, why do you called me Botan, speak up!" The lady before Kuwabara asked in a very frigid and distant tone.

Kuwabara hardly swallowed. "B-Botan! Don't you recognize me; it's me Kuwabara, Kazuma" He inquired in a very nervous tone, pointed end of pencil still in front of his throat.

"Don't play numb at me mister. You may look familiar to me but I don't know you. So, speak up, how do you know that name. I swear if you won't tell I'm going to thrust this pencil to your throat" She moves her hand as if trying to show him that she was serious.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh...! Please don't" He cried out. As this moment Kuwabara was hoping that the Kitsune saw him leave and decided to follow him so that he could help him out from this mess. "Kurama please do help" He voices it out unaware.

"Kurama...? What the- Are you praying for your doom now mister?"

Kuwabara didn't heard her and continue to murmured to himself. "Kurama please do help, please do help, help,help,help!" Well at least he thought, 'cause he's saying it out loud and cleared for the lady in front of him to hear.

"Will you please, cut it down! The least thing you can do is answer what I-"She was been cut off when someone speak.

Kurama chuckled as he understands what the commotion all about. _'It's seems Kazuma forgotten, Botan can't remember anything of her past and now he is trapped from the mess he did'_ He slightly shake his head and went toward them, planning to interfere before Kuwabara blew out their secret earlier and before he fainted.

"Excuse me! Can I help?" He said while observing Botan. Botan/Miyuki shifted her eyes from the orange-headed man to the other man who stood coolly beside them and as their eyes met the man smile at her gently. She gasped.

'_He is...' _Her thought was interrupted as the man speaks again, this time to introduce himself to her.

Kurama hid a smile when he saw her gasped an air _'so, she recognized me'_ but because of his natural politeness he still introduced himself to her.

"I'm Minamino, Shuuichi. 3rd year section A, we're classmate if you remember?"

"I-I know" Botan simply said still eyeing Shuuichi._ 'Why on earth these two men in front of me very much familiar?'_

They eyed each other for a while; both seem lost until Kuwabara break the spell.

"Ummmm... Shuuichi. Please help me with this one. Try to explain to her why I know her... Name" Kuwabara look at Kurama pleadingly. Kurama nodded at his friend and gaze upon the lady in front of him.

"Well! Can you tell?" Botan inquired her eyebrows.

Kurama cleared his throat before he speaks. "First Yukijima-san will you be kind and put down that..." he pointed at the pencil pointing on his friend's throat. Botan follow his pointed finger and blushed as she remembers the pencil in her hand still pointing to Kuwabara's throat. She immediately withdrawn her hand to her side, composed herself and gaze again to Kurama and patiently wait for him to continue. Kurama smile to her.

"Thank you yukijima-san, well I apologize if my friend here..." He look at Kuwabara and back to Botan. "Disturbed you, see, we have this friend, a very especial friend" He said it with meaning. "She took this job her employer give to her and leave us the following week to a place, we never knew where. Her employer didn't even give us any clue of her whereabouts. My friends really missed her now, so when my friend here saw you, he thought that our friend already come back, you know why?" He paused and looks at Botan in the eye. "Because she really look a lot like you, you have her eyes, her nose, your light blue hair and your...lips" He almost choke when his orbs travel down to her parted lips, he immediately return his gaze to her eyes.

Kuwabara on the other side scratched his head while shifting his eyes from Kurama to Botan and from Botan to Kurama, 'Why_ I have the feeling that I didn't exist anymore in here'._ He sighed and continues to observe the two.

Botan can't explain herself why she was deeply drawn to those eyes, to those enchanted emerald eyes, and she was aware that she's blushing but can't help herself. _'Why I'm feeling this way, Am I too attracted to this man like my other classmate, Am I falling in love to him... Hey, And where that comes from!' _She snap herself from her reverie by carefully pinched herself. As she returned to reality, she decided to answer back making her expression skeptic from what Kurama just said to cover up from blushing.

"Ummmm... Minamino-san, I think that is kind an impossible, to - to have such similarities, as if I'm her!"

'_You are her!'_ He wanted to say it but instead he asked her another inquiring question. "Yukijima-san do you believe in fate...?"

"Huh, If I believe in fate...?"

"Yes. If you believe in fate...?"

'_Do I believe in fate?'_ She questions herself. After a long silence she answered back. "I - I think the answer would be... yes!"

Kurama smiled. "Then you trust me on this Yukijima-san"

"But Minamino-san I-"

"Hey there you two... Shuuichi, Kuwabara. What you two doing there standing like an old oak" Yusuke shouted while he and Keiko approached the two lads not yet noticing Botan.

"Urameshi come on here quick, Oh! You won't believe it. You see, I was talking to Shuuichi, and when a blue came- I ran to it then there's a pencil on my throat - shuuichi came to help and then and then" Kuwabara said to Yusuke without a paused.

Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head. "Will you cut that out; I don't even understand a thing"

"You see it's Botan!" Kuwabara finally said still scratching his aching head.

"Botan, What do you mean by Botan, Kazuma!" Keiko suddenly said then she gazes around only to see the lady behind Kurama who silently watching them. "Oh my Gosh, It is true, Botan!" Tears already form on her eyes. Keiko immediately run toward her and hug her, now tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Pulling away she spoke to Botan. "I can't believe this, I thought we won't see you again Botan, I'm so happy"

Yusuke on the other hand, swallowed his tongue, he couldn't speak, he just eyed Botan with a wide open eyes. On his mind he was really screaming out loud. _'IT IS BOTAAAANNNN! IT IS REALLY BOOOOTAANN!' _

Kurama was right Keiko really miss Botan a lot and from what Yusuke's reaction, there is no doubt that he too misses her. He couldn't contain himself from chuckling. As he looks at Botan now, she seems more confuse than before. Clearing his throat he spoke up, "Okay! Keiko, Yusuke, Kazuma, I would want you to meet Yukijima, Miyuki" he held his hand on Botan's direction. As on cue every heads turn to him, a questioning look on their faces. Kurama expecting this kind of reaction, nodded in reply, giving them a knowing look that saying 'remembers Botan being reincarnated'. Keiko as usual, was the first to get the message, followed by Yusuke and the last was Kuwabara.

Keiko now looking back at Botan, say her apology politely. "I'm sorry Yukijima-san for my early action, I just thought that you were Botan, you see you really look a lot like her"

Botan eyes instantly flew towards kurama's directions who in turn give her a 'see I told you look' She sighed afterwards _'alright this was weird, nothing but weird' _

"Okay! Minamino-san I trust you"

Kurama again smiled at her. "Thank you! Yukijima-san"

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot about the time" Keiko abruptly exclaimed. "Guys I think we have to go, probably Shizuru and Yukina already waiting for us in the ramen shop" Then she look at Botan "Yukijima-san, can we invite you to celebrate with us. You see we are celebrating Botan's Birthday and I'm sure my two other friends will gladly to meet you" She asked hopefully using her puppy look.

"Yeah, we are celebrating her second birthday" Kuwabara said after his long silence, earning another blow from Yusuke on the head and a death glare from Keiko.

"Second birthday but I thought-"

"Umm... Yukijima-san what Kazuma meant is, It is the second time that we celebrate Botan's birthday since the day she left" Kurama cover up. Keiko, Yusuke and the still daze Kuwabara nodded in support to Kurama's alibi. "So, is our invitation accepted?" Kurama inquired after a while to change the topic.

Miyuki wanted to say no, but instead she nodded._ 'I don't know what this people hiding from me but nevertheless I feel comfortable with them ' _

"Oh great..." Keiko said. "Shall we go guys?" They all nodded.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I finished the 3rd part. Sorry for the delay. Next time read how the gang celebrate Botan's birthday with Miyuki of course, more slip tongue in this part care off the gang itself except for Kurama and Hiei. Yap! Hiei also there and the introubled Koenma, find out why he's in big trouble. Also the enemies will be introduced to the next chapie," Happy birthday Botan! Koenma was introuble ". By the way I already wrote my new fic. the " Two world, one path " I hope you read it also.

**BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER:** This second time your review my work! I'm really pleased. thank you so much! I glad you like my last chapie, do hope this chapter also. I really agreed to you Botan really deserve a great man like Kurama. By the way, I would like to thank you for adding me as one of your favorite author. And I also want to inform you about my new fic. hope you read it also. It's about Youko and Botan trapped in another time and place. well see you again for another update.

**WHITE DRAGONESS:** Thank you for the reviews!

**MIDNIGHT BUNNY:** Sorry about the cliff hanger! I just can't help it something, it makes the story a bit interesting don't you think? Thanks for reviewing.


	4. PART I: Happy Birthday Botan, Koenma is ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

**LIGHT FROM DARKNESS**

BY

Joide's KB4ever

**RECAP:**

Oh, my, gosh! I almost forgot about the time. Keiko abruptly exclaimed. Guys I think we have to go, probably Shizuru and Yukina already waiting for us at the ramen shop. Then she look at Botan, Yukijima-san, can we invite you to celebrate with us. You see we are celebrating Botan's Birthday and I'm sure my two other friends will gladly to meet you. She asked hopefully using her puppy look.

Yeah! We are celebrating her second birthday. Kuwabara said after his long silence, earning another blow from Yusuke on the head and a death glare from Keiko.

Second birthday but I thought-

Am! Yukijima-san what Kazuma meant is, It is the second time that we celebrate Botan's birthday since the day she left. Kurama cover up. Keiko, Yusuke and the still daze Kuwabara nodded in support to Kurama's alibi. So, is our invitation accepted? Kurama inquired after a while to change the topic.

Miyuki wanted to say no, but instead she nodded. "_I don't know what this people hiding from me but nevertheless I feel comfortable with them_ ".

Oh great! Keiko said. Shall we go guys? They all nodded, and strode out the campus.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((**CHAPTER 4: Happy birthday Botan!!!, "Koenma is introuble?!" PART I**))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Outside the school, walking along with her new found friends. Miyuki (Botan) can't help herself but to smile while observing and closely watching the two bickering teenagers in front of her with the, can't hide amusement in her face. They are presently fighting over what flavor of the cake Yukina and Shizuru will prepare.

I think it's gonna be vanilla and caramel with rainbow sprinkles and a marshmallow on the top, Oh men, my stomach was now grumbling, just thinking of that flavor makes my mouth water. Kuwabara said

Yeah! Like a street dog that doesn't eat for century. Yusuke grinned to no particular

WHAT? Say it to my face Urameshi

By just looking at them Miyuki (Botan) knew that they are very close to each other, as close as a family. They are a picture of a typical teenager, so energetic, so lively. "_It is nice to have them as a friend, Botan is lucky to have them_", for some reason she felt the juice of jealousy towards her. She smiled and slightly shakes her head, "_what I am thinking, they are my friends now right_".

On her right side is Keiko who is so engross on talking to her, telling her how happy she is that she came with them and how will her two other friends will love to meet her. And behind them is Kurama who silently following them. She is too tempted to look back at him but she keep on restraining herself from doing it. Finally decided to look, just a peek she says to herself, She take a deep breathe and turn her head to look at him. What she see makes her eyes open wide slightly and her cheeks to flushed. He was looking at her on the same time, meeting her amethyst eyes, his emerald eyes smiled at her, his lips curved upward into a very endearing manner of smile that makes her heart skipped a beat. She immediately return the smile, turn her head back in front, and make a heavy sighed that she didn't know she had. It takes her a minute to relax her beating heart. As soon as she regained herself, she shifted her attention back at the two boys in front of her shy to look back at him again.

Hmmp, you have a nasty kind of taste Kuwabara.

And what is wrong with vanilla, caramel, rainbow sprinkles and marshmallow?!

Nothing just to infuriate you! Yusuke said sarcastically. But don't you think, you're old enough for that now?

Kuwabara frown at Yusuke. What was that suppose to mean?! Are you saying that I have no right to eat cake anymore!!!

What I meant... now it's Yusuke's time to be annoyed. Gosh! Kuwabara I think since the day you got your first birthday and up to now, your birthday cake always that of vanilla and caramel with those staff!!!! Grow up man!!!

Ha! Looks who's talking!!! Who between us always cut off classes just to take a nap on the roof top of the school, and had Keiko to drag him just to force him to study his lesson!!!

That's a different story Kuwabara!!!!!! He glares at him.

Well not for me Urameshi, as long as you're at my back.

Ha! ha! ha! Yusuke laugh forcefully. As long as I'm in your back huh! Well I hate to ruin your fun but It's gonna be chocolate since it's botan's birthday and not yours Ku-wa-ba-ra!!

No! I still stand with vanilla and Caramel with rainbow sprinkles and marshmallow!!

Ha! Still in denial I see. Poor you!!!!.

VANIIILLLLAAAAA!!!!! I'm really getting pissed at you Urameshi!!!

Same here Kuwabara!!

Now the two are giving death glares and shouting to each other, earning all the attention of other passer-by. Then suddenly Kuwabara remembered something.

Oh, yeah! Urameshi you forgot something important, and that makes me sure its, gonna be vanilla.

Yusuke irked his eyebrow. And that is?

Ha! ha! ha! You forgot that my darling Yukina and my dear sister baked the cake. What you say now ha? ha? Urameshi.

So?

You such a slow minded Urameshi, sure they will remembered that vanilla and caramel is the favorite flavor of the great Kazuma Kuwabara!

Oh! I'll wait a century.

What that suppose to mean URAMESHI! You were telling me that my Yukina was a forgetful one.

You're the one who say that, not me, I was just implying that Yukina will not give a damn to what your favorite. Sure she won't remember.

Oh, that's it! I will kick your ass Urameshi!

Not even in another life Kuwabara!

The two stop walking and position themselves into their infamous stance ready to attack at any time. Yusuke's finger tip slightly glow as he ready his spirit gun while Kuwabara ready his spirit sword. They were about to charge, when someone hit them straight on their heads. They turn around to glare at the intruder but instead they received a thunderous sound of slapped followed by the word BAKAAAAS!!!!

Gees!!!! Keiko, what's that for. Yusuke complained.

Keiko just glared at Yusuke then turned around facing the by-standers. Bowing at everyone she said her apology. Everyone I am really sorry about that commotion, it's really nothing. Still bowing, she added. You just experienced a part of our play that we about to perform in our respected school. Sorry again everyone and I do hope you'll understand. After that never ending sorry thing, by-standers became lessen and lessen until only the five of them left stood on the site of commotion Yusuke and Kuwabara had started. A heavy sighed of relief can be heard from Keiko. And now you two better to..... She was cut off by yusuke's voice.

Oh! Come on Keiko, you don't need to do that, bowing and apologizing to those people, It's disgusting, besides it does not suited you. He stated as if it meant nothing. And oh, before I forgot.... looking up at the light blue sky while putting his two hands at the back of his neck he did missed the fire on Keiko's chocolate eyes.... If they complain...he grinned at her, showing in his eyes the enjoyment of kicking some ass..... I can just glare at them or rather kick their ass to shut them up. He said confidently, then, she flare-up.

**Y U S U K E !!!!!** Keiko let a very piercing shout that makes Kurama cover his ears and Botan to sweat dropped, earning again the attention of all the people around them. All that apologizing thing happen a while ago, go to waste as though it was been blown by the wind. **YOU BETTER BEHAVE YOURSELF OR I'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASSSSSS!!!!!!** Holding the collar of his uniform she shakes him wildly making Yusuke's eyes swirl.

Keiko I can saw birds flying above my head..... ooohhhhh! Why everything was spinning.

Besides them Kuwabara rolled at the ground laughing ridiculously and just stopping when he has to say something. Way to go Urameshi!!! You can beat the hell out of him Keiko... Yeah!!! That's right! You're so cool, you're the best Keiko!!!!! He cheered and even makes his own pompoms (made up of leaves that he saw around). Everyone who was watching him has a big sweat dropped on their heads.

Kurama shook his head." _They didn't change a bit_". He sighed but the smile tracing his lips still intact. He moves his eyes from the trio to Miyuki (Botan). His brows form a slight V shape as his gaze ended at the very quiet mood of Miyuki (Botan), he feels her indifference as if she's in a very deep thought. Being a Kitsune, curiosity took over of him. He walked towards her, her back on him. Silently, He observed her, she was looking at the ground as if it is the most interesting thing at hand, brows' frown, hands intertwined while she's playing with her thumbs making a circular motion, and she was chewing her lower lips and tapping her one foot on the ground." _Yes_! Kurama assessed. _She's indeed in the deep thought_". He stayed behind her, doing nothing at all, he'll wait until she will noticed him. He just wondered what she's thinking about though.

Botan blinked her eyes twice or rather thrice; she's been thinking the hell of a minute ago. She seems can't figure out what just happen back there." _Is it really just for a show like Keiko had said? No, of course not_", She answered her own question." _what Keiko did was to shoved away the on-lookers. It glow_" and she sure she's not dreaming or hallucinating when she saw it glow_," both of their hands glow and not just for effect or whatever but glow as if an aura my father used to show me. Come to think of it. When their hands glow like that, their Ki did change and it's not normal, definitely not normal. They are remarkably different teenagers, weird but interesting_". She sweat dropped when Keiko shouted pull forced to Yusuke. She never thought such a charming and sweet looking girl like Keiko could become violent in an instant. In a normal situation she would love to joined Kuwabara make fun at Yusuke's poor condition but the thought that her new found friends was not that of a normal being really hit her curiosity and seems she can't take it out off her entire system especially in her mind. She's very intrigued at them; she felt excitement and think of an adventure. She felt foolish and childish over her way of thinking but she can't help it, remembering his father's every story of adventure, she wishes to experience. And with them she has the feeling she will. She grinned at herself." _Silly of you Miyuki to even think of that but what if they are..... Oooohhhh!!! I will be the happiest of all_ ". Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she perfectly knows who it was. She could tell it by his calm nature and his smell, "_Roses, Shuuichi Minamino was at my back_". The knowledge of him behind her makes her feel uncomfortable, it makes her nervous for the reason she doesn't know. She chewed her lower lips, played with her hands particularly her thumbs, she looks on the ground and tap her one foot on it, she wait for him to talk to her." _surely he has the reason to approach me right!_ ". So she waited for him anxiously, but when he stops moving toward her and just remained there at her back unmoving, it makes her annoyed." _What's with him?_ ". She's about to turn around to ask Kurama what's his problem when she felt something different, she felt another familiar ki though she can't figure out who's the owner. Her eyes scan around the placed when suddenly a black blur shadow appear in front of her, surprising her a lot, causing her to make a step backward, to tripped to something and fall back. Miyuki (Botan) with an eyes tightly closed, braced herself for the impact but it didn't came, as two strong arms protectively encircled around her, one arm around her slim waist and another at her nape, simply catching her so not for her to hit the ground.

Miyuki (Botan) hesitantly open her one eye then followed by the other. Slowly she looks around and almost yelps as she saw how close she was from hitting the ground. She groaned inwardly," _you're really clumsy as ever Miyuki_ "she silently lecture herself, sighing she let her gaze in front of her to face her savior only to wish she never did. Looking at the most wonderful and amazing pairs of emerald orbs that belong to a certain bishounen, she felt her blood drained from her entire body and rush toward her head, she is certainly aware of herself blushing." _My! Why I am reacting like this to him, I shouldn't right, I know he's handsome and I may....... Uh? _the warning bells are ringing over her head. _Hold it miyuki, don't you dare cross the line, eek! Stop, stop, stop, stoooppp! Okay calm down, relax girl_, She Heaved. _Just relax, now what the proper thing to do, now think, think. think. Oh will you please stop staring and think! Brain where are you I need you now, **BRAIN!! I SAID WORK AND DO YOUR JOB**_"

Kurama Look down at the girl on his arms, he caught her just in time before she hit the ground. His eyes roamed around her entire face, taking a mental note on how cute she was even in her bewildered state, he chuckle a little bit and just stare at her for a little longer, after a while of observing her, he notice the girl was kind of 'spacing out'. "_Hmmm what are you thinking now Botan_". Grinning and a playful look in his face he tries to snatch her from what world she was in right now.

Yukijima-san, you're alright?

Ummm... uh... my brain is not working.

ahmm "......" ??? Kurama sweat dropped.

What...? This snapped Botan (Miyuki) from her reverie. Minamino-san what did I just said? Oh... I'm sorry... I just a little bit... well um... you know. Botan slightly smacked her forehead with her palm. "_Great! I sound stupid!_" What I meant is, Minamino-san, Thank you very much for catching me, I am a little clumsy back there, ne? She sheepishly said to him.

Kurama look at her and blinked. "_Yap! the same old Botan_". He chuckled. Well, Yukijima-san that is most welcome. He said humouredly. He helps her up to her feet but keep his hold around her waist. Actually I don't mind catching you always whenever it happens. He said smiling at her and Botan blushed.

/ Hn. Flirting with the ferry onna I see, Kitsune, having fun?/ Hiei send through telepathy.

/ Hiei. / Kurama answered calmly.

/ What now Kitsune? Another noble advice from the great makai thief /

/ You know, you shouldn't appear like that, especially not in front of her, she's not the same Botan that we use to know, she's been reincarnated and lost her m..... /

/ Stop fussing Kitsune. You don't have to remind me of that 'cause I'm not like that baka ningen over there that almost blurted out everything /

/ You're there? / There's a hint of surprised in his voice.

/ Hn. since that loudmouth animal began to make a noise. /

/ that's a bell ringing, Hiei /

/ Whatever. You seem spacing out a lot this day Kitsune. /

/ I am? /

/ Feh! You don't even notice the big dolt leave your side, something to do with a certain ferry girl, Kitsune? /

Kurama ignored Hiei's teasing voice. "Am I that occupy with my thought that I failed to sense Hiei presence?"

/ That idiot's face back there was priceless, it really humored me and I think I like the ferry girl's new attitude. Glancing at Kurama he added. You're losing out of space again Kitsune. / He sends smirking at him.

/ Huh? What was that Hiei? / Kurama asked.

/ Hn. / The only reply he gets from the fire demon.

Right then he felt a light tap from his chest. Looking down he found himself gazing to the very confuse amethyst eyes that belong to a very flushed girl in his arms.

What is it Yukijima-san? He asked politely.

Ano.... Minamino-san, I kind of okay now.

Huh? He looked at her confused.

Amm... She fidgeted a bit before she continues. So, you can let go of me now. She said almost whispering.

He frown at her for a while and then understanding dawn to him of their current position, they are standing, face to face with each other while his arms are wrap around her slender waist, they are so close, almost hugging. With as much as composure left to him, fast but gently, he let go of her blushing.

/ Hn. Kitsune you look so ridiculous /

/ Stop it Hiei / He glare at the direction of Hiei who just smirk at him in return.

Yukijima-san, sorry about that… I kind a loss with my thoughts. He look at her apologetically, he doesn't want her to think of him like a pervert or anything that is out of the norms.

Oh, no! Don't Minamino-san, there's no need for you to apologize. I understand, It's really okay, in fact I'm in your debt, I really appreciate it if we just forget about it, right? She said cheerfully that makes her cheeks redder.

Kurama smile at the girl in front of him and nodded his head. Thank you, Yukijima-san.

Huh? It was her turned to be confused. What for?

For understanding.

She smiles at him warmly. It's welcome Minamino-san.

/ Good excuse, Kitsune /

/ Hiei, drop it, will you? /

/ Kind a moody, Kitsune? /

/ Hiei / Kurama shook his head. / You're really something today, want to share? / He return Hiei's teasing." _that should stop him for a moment_" Kurama thought

/ Hn. Baka Kitsune / He glare at the fox. Kurama chuckled.

Minamino-san, you okay? Botan asked Kurama worriedly.

Kurama look at Botan. I'm fine Yukijima-san. Touched by her concerned, he assured her. By the way I want you to meet my other friend. Botan just look at Kurama. He's behind you. Botan turn around to see a black spiky hair man, smaller than hers, his eyes are flaming red, he has a bandana on his forehead and clad with black clothes. His name is Hiei.

Botan observed the man now in front of her_," so he's the one I felt a while ago, I think he's kind a snob or something, ahh! I don't know; guess I will find out later_". Hiei-san, its nice meeting you, by the way I'm Miyuki Yukijima. She said cheerfully extending her hands at him.

Hn. I know onna. Hiei said coldly

Botan turn her head sideways to look at Kurama, a little uneasiness in her face.

Kurama put his one hand on Botan's shoulder; he slightly leaned forward to whisper something to her ear. It's really alright, Yujikima-san, you see, Hiei is kind of an antisocial person, but he's really nice, if you already know him.

Hn. I heard that 'Shuuichi'. Hiei said sarcastically giving a stress on Kurama's ningen name.

See, I told you, he's nice. He said to her humouredly. Botan giggles.

Hey! There, you two. What you're doing? Kuwabara called out to them. Apparently Keiko and Yusuke's little lovers' quarrel ended and the trio, Kuwabara, Keiko who drags the half concious yusuke with her walks toward them. Did I miss something? He looks around to see the not so pleased Hiei beside. So what's that shrinkage doing here? He asked cocking his head towards hiei to emphasize what he meant.

And before anyone could utter a single word, Hiei answered him distastefully. Hn. none of your business, moron!

I am not asking you shrinkage, so better shut your mouth. Kuwabara retorted back.

Hiei smirked. You can not order me around, you dolt, I talk if I want to.

Hmmm... You're kind a talkative today, shrinkage. That's really something. Kuwabara snorted.

Hiei paused a little, Kuwabara did hit him with that one, He really kind a talkative today," _what the hell?"_ He will not admit any loss, not especially to him. At least I know what I'm saying or doing not like you moron, crying for help from the mess you did, how pathetic.

Why you... you... little nothing but a.. a.. Kuwabara heaved and calm himself. Peeping is not a good manner you know. He said to him.

Hmp! As if you have any manners, carrot top and I'm not listening to any advice you have.

Ha! Your one ability was to stalk or to peep at someone shrinkage and who knows, if you already tried to look inside the women's dressing rooms. Kuwabara, grins evilly at hiei.

Are you implying to yourself, blockhead.

The two continue on exchanging sarcastic words with one another, the passer-by look at them bewildered. Kurama took this kind of fight casually; Yusuke and Keiko on the other hand just shrugged in defeat while Botan was extremely amused.

Minamino-san, Are they always like this? Botan whispered to Kurama.

Kurama grinned at her positively. There is no time in this world that those two meet without a fight.

Oh! Is that so?

Why, Yukijima-san? Are you uncomfortable with them, I mean the way they fight? He looked at her questioningly.

Oh no! No, Minamino-san, actually it's' really good to make a fight with a friend. Kurama raise a brow. Some saying says that fighting makes two people closer together and will strengthen their relationships, so the more they fight, the more they will like each other. And from what I can see, Kuwabara and Hiei-san really likes each other. She said the last sentence loudly. Kuwabara and Hiei's ears twitched and that makes the trick, upon hearing what Botan said the two immediately stop fighting, separate themselves and fall into deep silent. Kurama, Yusuke and Keiko look at each other and then burst into laughter.

Is there something I said? Botan asked them confused.

Oh, no! Yukijima-san, actually you just give us an idea on how to stop those two from fighting. Kurama answered her smiling.

Yeah! That really worked. Keiko is still giggling. Well I think we waste so much time, we should move on now, Probably Yukina and Shizuru-chan are waiting for us guys. They all nodded and resume walking.

Oh, Yeah! My darling Yukina, I'm coming! Kuwabara blurted out.

Moron. Hiei said under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **AT THE YUKIMURA"S RAMEN SHOP** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After 30 minutes of long journey. At last the group of teenagers finally reached their destination. They could get there earlier if only they didn't stop occasionally from fighting, care off Yusuke and Kazuma that ended up to Keiko and Yusuke fighting then Hiei and Kazuma. They continue on doing this until they reached the ramen shop exclusively reserved for them for that day.

Finally! Guys wait here okay. Keiko exclaimed. She run inside the ramen shop and called for her two other friends. Yukina, Shizuru we are here. From the counter she saw the ice maiden smiling and greeting her politely and from the kitchen emerge Shizuru who nooded at her to acknowlege her presence.

Hi! Keiko, I'm glad you're already here. I'm kind of worried. Yukina said with a smile.

Yeah! What took you so long to get here and where are the others? Shizuru asked

Keiko grinned at her friends. Oh! It's a long story, I'll tell you later but first I want you two to meet someone. Come-on hurry! She said enthusiastically. Dragging the two confuse woman by hand out the ramen shop toward the group of people outside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Outside the Ramen Shop** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Geez! What's with Keiko making us wait here? Yusuke complained

Yeah! I really want to see my Yukina already. Kuwabara said making a dreamy look.

Moron. Hiei silently commented glaring at Kuwabara

Yusuke, I think she just trying to surprise Yukina and Shizuru. Kurama filled in to Yusuke's complaint while looking at Botan who's amethyst eyes was wandering around.

Surprise? What for?

You'll see. He answered back. As if on cue, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru came out from the ramen shop and went straight toward their direction.

Hi, guys! Sorry for waiting. Keiko said her wide smile never living her beautiful face. Shizuru and Yukina behind her.

Oh, yeah! It's about time you showed up, what's with the 'waiting thing' huh? Yusuke said sarcastically

Keiko ignored him. Mmmm yeah, before I forgot Shizuru, Yukina I want you to.....

My Yukinaaa!!!! Kuwabara's loud voice interrupted Keiko from talking. I, Kazuma Kuwabara really miss you... Kuwabara was about to walk or rather run toward Yukina when Hiei tripped him off his foot using the end of his Katana making Kuwabara stumbled down at the ground.

Quit it baka, and let the onna finish first what she's about to say. Hiei glared at the man on the ground

Why you little BAS..... Kuwabara was cut off by a sweet voice he truly fond with.

Kazuma! Yukina run toward the falling man on the ground. You okay?

Oh, my Yukina. I think I sprained my ankle thanks to someone I know. He fakes a winced. Yukina eyed Kuwabara worriedly and that makes Hiei groaned evilly and wanted to slice Kuwabara into pieces but restrained himself. The others sighed with relief when another fight between the fire demon and orange headed man didn't come.

By the way, as what I'm saying, before I was interrupted. Keiko gazed at Shizuru besides her and Yukina who was helping Kuwabara up to his feet. I want you to meet Miyuki Yukijima. Shizuru's brows frown and look over Kurama and Yusuke's shoulders. Kurama smiled at her and step a side to make way for his friends to see the girl behind him. Botan who was not aware of what was happening to her surroundings look at the two new faces in front of her confuse. Yukijima-san meets my friends Shizuru Kuwabara and Yukina.

Hi! Nice meeting you. Botan said happily then bowed at them. Shizuru smiled at her then slightly nodded her head as a welcome gestured to a friend; already understand everything.

B-Botan! Yukina suddenly let go of Kuwabara and rushed toward Botan causing him to fell again onto the ground. Is that really you? Oh, I'm really happy. She then hugged Botan tightly, a pair of tears dropped from her eyes. Causing everyone to gasped, luckily Botan didn't notice the tear gem that fell on the ground, for she was busy on her own world of thoughts.

Well guys I think we should go inside, I'm already hungry. Yusuke said

Yeah! You're right with that one Urameshi. Kuwabara said then he remembered something. Oh, my darling Yukina I was just wondering what kind of flavor the cake is? He eyed Yukina hopefully.

Here we go again. Yusuke said with a groaned

Kuwabara ignored Yusuke and intently listened to what Yukina about to say. It's chocolate. Yukina answered. Kuwabara's faced fell and a rain of tears flooded his face. "_She did forget_". Everyone sweat dropped except for Yusuke who was laughing uncontrollably. Ano..... Kazuma you alright, Is there something I said?

Ha, ha, ha, ha. Didn't I tell you, Kuwabara, that It's gonna be chocolate. Yusuke said mockingly

Why you.......... Urameshi shut-up! He is about to tackled Yusuke when Yukina spoke up.

I almost forgot, we also put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles on the cake! She exclaimed

Then Kuwabara's face suddenly lit up. Mhuahahahahahahahahahahah! Did you hear that Urameshi, they put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles on the cake.

Only because Botan likes them too. Yusuke said

What did you say, I didn't hear you. Yusuke was about to reply when Keiko elbowed him.

Don't start it again Yusuke! She warned him. Yusuke groaned

Nothing. Have it your way.

It's about time you accept your mistake Urameshi. Yusuke smirked. My Yukina you don't know how much you make me happy. You did put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles because you remember me, right?

I-I guess so. Yukina smile, really don't understand what he's talking about.

Hiei who really are bored and pissed off suddenly spoke up. It doesn't taking us to anywhere, we better go inside before I change my mind coming here and leave. He said warningly and went inside the ramen shop.

Kurama chuckled. Hiei's right we better go inside… shall we. He looks at the girl beside him. Botan nodded. Then they all followed Hiei inside.

**Note**: Hello guys I'm back again. It's been a while…… sorry about that………………………….

Well watch out for the next chapter, the part II of Happy birthday Botan, Koenma is in trouble. See you all next chapter.

**BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER**:

Thanks for the review on my last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Well I am bad, isn't it? Oh but don't get me wrong, I love every character of YYH (especially Botan and Kurama) I just love to play with them. Well I hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks again.


	5. PART II: Happy Birthday Botan, Koenma is...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

**LIGHT FROM DARKNESS**

BY

Joide's KB4ever

**RECAP:**

The gang finally reached the ramen shop, as expected their journey didn't turn out to be that easy. Thanks to Yusuke and Kuwabara constant bickering, that always end up to Yusuke and Keiko then Kuwabara and Hiei's fighting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Outside the Ramen Shop** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well guys I think we should go inside, I'm already hungry." Yusuke said

"Yeah you're right with that one Urameshi." Kuwabara said then he remembered something. "Oh, my darling Yukina I was just wondering what kind of flavor the cake is?" He eyed Yukina hopefully.

"Here we go again." Yusuke said with a groaned

Kuwabara ignored Yusuke and intently listened to what Yukina about to say. "It's chocolate." Kuwabara faced fell and a rain of tears flooded his face. '_She did forget'_. Everyone sweat dropped except for Yusuke who was laughing uncontrollably. "Ano... Kazuma you alright, Is there something I said?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Didn't I tell you, Kuwabara, that It's gonna be chocolate." Yusuke said mockingly

"Why you... Urameshi shut-up!" He is about to tackled Yusuke when Yukina spoke up.

"I almost forgot, we also put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles on the cake!" She exclaimed

Then Kuwabara's face suddenly lit up. "Mhuahahahahahahahahahahah! Did you hear that Urameshi, they put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles on the cake."

"Only because Botan likes them too" Yusuke said

"What did you say, I didn't hear you." Yusuke was about to reply when Keiko elbowed him.

"Don't start it again Yusuke!" She warned him. Yusuke groaned

"Nothing, have it your way."

"It's about time you accept your mistake Urameshi." Yusuke just smirked. "My Yukina you don't know how much you make me happy. You did put marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles because you remember me, right?"

"I-I guess so." Yukina smile, really don't understand what he's talking about.

Hiei who really are bored and pissed off suddenly spoke up. "It doesn't taking us to anywhere, we better go inside before I change my mind coming here and leave." He said warningly and went inside the ramen shop.

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei's right we better go inside… shall we." He looks at the girl beside him. Botan nodded. Then they all followed Hiei inside.

(((((**CHAPTER 5: Happy birthday Botan, "Koenma is in trouble!" PART II**)))))

&&&&&&&&&&& **Inside the Ramen shop** &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miyuki (Botan) survey the place she is in right now. The place is cozy and very comfortable for her. The feeling seems very familiar to her, as though she's been there before. Gazing around she take note of the decorations of the place; the tables and chairs was covered with baby pink cloth while the center table where the foods was being place was covered with white cloth. She also noticed the balloons with curly ruffles that are tied on each chairs with different colors such as light blue, green, pink, purple, white and red. Gazing up she ended up staring at a handmade light blue streamer with an artistic designed on it, they are peonies nicely surrounding the neatly printed text **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOTAN** and a kitty cat smile belong to a girl with light blue locks so much like hers just after the text. She frowns but smiles afterwards at the thought that enters her mind _they really love Botan so much _she was sure that whoever decorates the place must put so much effort to it. She sits herself on one of the chairs around and glances at the people she just met a while ago and fondly smiles at them without them noticing. They are currently busy in preparing for the party and placing everything in places. Once they had finished preparing, they lead Botan to sit at the center chair as if she was the guess of honor or rather the birthday celebrant (though she really is but doesn't know that) then they occupy the chairs nearby.

Miyuki (Botan) glances side to side then back and forth, everyone in the room grinning ears to ears, well, with the exception of Kurama who is just smiling and Hiei who silently watching the on coming event from one of the corner of the ramen shop with his passive look. Miyuki (Botan) thinks that something is up but she wonders what and then she notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara was no where around and before she could think of possible place the two was now… Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared in front of them all, well dress up. They are wearing a waiter's suit, both men holding a microphone in one hand, they acting as host for the day. The two boys grinned at each other before facing their audiences.

"Ehem. Ehem. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, friends, colleagues, everyone and good afternoon to you buddy" Yusuke said exaggeratedly that everyone has to suppress their laughter.

"Good afternoon to you too partner." Kuwabara's curt replied.

"Well it seems we have an especial occasion today to hold… I mean a very… very especial occasion." Yusuke said while looking at Botan's direction.

"Huh? What especial occasion you're talking about?" Kuwabara inquired innocently, earning a blow jab from Yusuke on the head. "Gees, Yusuke I was just kidding to light up the situation, you don't have to be that serious." The girls' giggles at the two men in front of them who seem now are fighting. "Of course I know what the occasion is." Kuwabara then snorted at Yusuke and scratch his bulging head.

"Sorry Kuwabara, didn't know." He grinned then shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happen. "Alright let's continue…" he beamed at his friend. "Like I said a while ago, we are celebrating an especial occasion……take it from here buddy."

"Oh yes, It's **BOTAN'S BIRTHDAY!" **Kuwabara said hastily.

"It so lame introduction Kuwabara". Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara

"Oh shut up Urameshi it's my turn to speak". He whispered back, returning his attention in the front he said. "And not to mention that we celebrating it with someone that we should be feeling honored and proud... **Our guest of honor**" he said aloud then silently he whispered so only Yusuke can hear 'and our birthday celebrant' who smirk and give a thumbs up sign at him indicating him to continue. "**Ms. Yukijima, Miyuki."**

Miyuki (Botan) gave a startled looked upon hearing her name being called, she almost fell from her chair but quick enough to composed herself, aware of every eyes on her, she sighed inwardly _Why do I always ended up as the center of attention_. With a shy smile and flushed in her cheeks, she slowly rose up on her feet and politely say her gratefulness at them. "Thank you everyone, actually I'm the one who is honored to be here with such wonderful moment, I am really grateful and very much please, Thank you again, it's a pleasure to be here, you all are nice." With that she politely bowed her self and grinned at everyone before taking her sit down. Kurama and the others can't help but to smile at her fondly. Botan just don't know how happy they are, now that she is back with them, just think of it, two years of not seeing her, missing her company and worst that they don't know where was she, if she was fine and loved by her new family and when they'll be allowed in seeing her again. And now in front of them is the girl that all of them are missing, full of energy and happiness and still with that remarkable smile she always wear on her face in greeting those people she cared the most.

"That was nice, right partner." Kuwabara nodded his head from Yusuke's inquiry. Then he started to grinned widely, a mischief can be read in his eyes. "RIGHT, so let's begin." Elbowing Kuwabara he then asks. "You're ready?" The boy beside him widens his eyes then beamed at him in anticipation, accepting it as a signaled he began to condition his throat. "Okay! Everyone," all eyes now on him, he feels very inspired today. "We've introduced our guest of honor and said the reason why we are all gathered here, It's Botan's Birthday and what's a birthday party without its traditional song," then he smiled smugly at his friend when he saw the not so please or rather annoyed look his friends throwing at his direction, not Botan though she looks more excited, that puts him more to glee. "Alright, on the count of three, buddy, play it. One… two… three…" then the all traditional birthday song introduction heard in all corner of the ramen shop… followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara's voice singing... More so I say shouting "..."!

Yusuke: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Kuwabara: "BOTAN!"

Yusuke: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Kuwabara: "BOTAN!"

Yusuke: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kuwabara: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yusuke & Kuwabara: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOTAN!"

They keep repeating the same lines and continue it until the music ended, to everybody's relief expression. From the time Yusuke and Kuwabara starts singing or shouting Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Hiei had to put their hands on their ears in attempt to save their eardrums from crushing. And Kurama as much as he likes to be polite to his two friends singing can't help himself but to cover his ears also, most specially his, with that keen sensitive hearing he has, he seems in torture. When he hears the shouting...errr... the singing ended, reluctantly he draws his hands back on his lap and heaved a sighed. _That was tough_ He thought, he's sure his other friends feels the same way as him since he heard them gave their heavy sighed of relieved. His gaze fell on the girl sited in front of him, observing her intently; the girl with light blue locks has her wide open amethyst eyes focused in front unblinkingly, her full pink lips parted slightly and she look stunned. Kurama wasn't sure if she's about to faint any minute now but before he could bring himself up from his chair toward the bewildered girl, he saw her stand abruptly and to his shocked and amusement, the girl suddenly smile widely and clapped her hands earning all the attention inside the ramen shop.

"That was great! Urameshi-san, Kuwabara-san you two are so cool." She said gleefully at the two boys. Automatically everyone was out from their chairs towards the cold waiting floor, everyone fell anime style and sweat all over their heads, more specially hiei from his usual leaning form he slightly dropped to the side, he has the biggest sweat on his head and the incredible look on his face. Kurama wonders if Botan just being polite at them but the looks on her eyes and the smiles on her face says everything... that she meant what she said. That made him to smile also _BOTAN_

"Are you positive with that, Bo... Yukijima-san?" Yusuke asked her with eyes sparkling.

"Yes, yes." She nodded her head. "You two seem came from a rock band, you two rock!" She said clapping her hands again. Yusuke and Kuwabara both beamed at her happily and proudly.

"Well then if you like it that much, it wouldn't hurt to sing some more." Yusuke announce assuredly at Botan, to the horror of others that cause a very violent reaction from their friends.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once that made Botan wonders what's wrong with Yusuke's idea to sing once more. Keiko immediately get up and hurriedly went towards Yusuke and snatched the microphone off his hands and glare at him first before moving towards Kuwabara and doing the same thing to him.

"Hey! Keiko what's wrong." Yusuke made a query start.

"Oh, just nothing, I just want to save my eardrums from your unmerciful voice." She said sarcastically.

Yusuke smirked. "But Botan like it."

"For Kami's sake Yusuke, she's just being polite."

"That's not what I see from her reaction."

Keiko groaned and pointed at the chairs in front. "You sit. You and Kuwabara will not hosting this party anymore, I'm taking it here from now on. I don't want to be deaf in such early days of my life." Yusuke sighed and went towards the chairs and heavily plopped himself down taking Keiko's previous sits beside Botan who keeps on looking at him in wonders of his annoyed face. Feeling her stares Yusuke glance at his left and gave a cheeky grinned at her saying that he is okay. Botan smiled and nodded her heads before shifting her gaze back in front, where Keiko now stood.

"Okay guys, now what we shall do?" Keiko asked in wonder

"Oh, I don't know you're the hostess so you better do the thinking" Yusuke said sarcastically to Keiko. Keiko throws him a very sharp glare that makes Yusuke almost not to breathe.

"I know why don't we play a game?" She asked suddenly

"Sounds good to me, what kind of play?" Shizuru inquired

"Hmmmmmmm... Let's see" Keiko roamed her chocolate eyes over her friends, her gazed settled in two particular people, Kurama and Botan then an idea hit her.

"I know let's play brain twister, what do you think guys?" She announced making Yusuke fall out of his chair from sitting too lazily. He gawked at her disbelievingly.

"Hey that's interesting... Last time we play guessing game it's nice to try something new. Shizuru agreed.

"Well, how about the others?" Keiko asked. Kurama and Botan nodded theirs heads also agreeing with the idea; Hiei just shrugged his shoulders while Yusuke and Kuwabara look very pathetic.

"Wait a minute there Keiko, you are not serious are you?" Yusuke asked

"Why of course I am serious, what makes you think that I'm just joking" She said grinning at him.

"Because I think that you're overly acting and it's kind of boring, is it right Kuwabara? Yusuke said then elbow Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to agree when he was interrupted none other than his sweet princess voice.

"But I think that is not boring and it's kind of interesting play" Yukina said meekly.

Kuwabara bolted off his chair finding him in front of startled Yukina taking her hands with him "But of course, if my sweet princess likes the idea so much, I Kazuma Kuwabara his one and only prince will not dare to object, so I agree with what you believe in" He said exaggeratedly making everyone to sweat dropped and Hiei to scowl.

"Traitor" Yusuke murmured with defeat and slamming his self back on the chair.

"Alright then, it's settled, oh by the way its men against we women, so it's four against four" Keiko said reminding them then she grinned "And of course there's some punishment to whose team will loss the game, so let's start the game" She cheered.

"We're doomed" Yusuke sighed.

**&&&&&&&&&AFTER 30 MINUTES&&&&&&&&&**

"You're so smart Botan... I-I mean Yukijima-san" Keiko exclaimed when Yusuke didn't know the answer being asked to him by Botan.

"Ano... thank you" Botan said a little strange. It's the fifth time they slip calling her Botan.

"Its makes us up by three points, five points to go and we will win" Yukina said happily.

"Alright, alright, it's my turn to ask now, let's see, I want Yukina to answer this question for two minutes" Yusuke said earning a glare from the three eyed fire demon and Kuwabara.

"What? It's my turn right? Okay Yukina you're ready?" He asked. Yukina meekly nodded her head. "Alright here's the question"

"**What do you call your mother's child that is not your brother or your sister?"**

Everyone fell silent as they wait for Yukina to answer the question. "Ano... it's, it's ... nothing ..." She said everyone eyed her as if waiting for her to continue. "Well because it's me the question referring to" The girls cheered at her. Kuwabara had jumped with joy, Kurama smiled congratulating her and Hiei had to hide a smile while Yusuke hanged his head.

"Alright, another points for us, you so great Yukina-chan" Keiko exclaimed happily while grinning widely at Yusuke with a little hint of mischief in her eyes. "Yukina it's your turn to ask" She added in.

"Hmmm ... okay, I want Kazuma to answer this for ... let's see ... ano... for five minutes, it's that okay with you?" Yukina said

"Of course my sweet Yukina, everything you said is fine with me, and I promise you that I will do my best" Kuwabara said proudly.

"I doubt that" Yusuke sighed. "We really are doomed"

**&&&&&&&&&&AT REIKAI &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Koenma sir" George called from the retreated older form of Koenma who abruptly turned to face him.

"What" Koenma barked, he's way to close to escape from work to fled to ningenkai. He wanted to talk to the reikai tantei regarding Botan's condition. He knows very well they wants to hear anything about her and no thanks to his blue oni assistant his escape had been blown.

"Koenma-sama sir, w-where are you going?" George asked nervously.

"It's none of your business, I'm going" He said and walked out when his very stubborn assistant followed him.

"But sir we have lots of things to do and you have loaded of files to signed" George reasoned out.

"As if I care, it's an easy job, even you can do it" He gave a side glance at the oni following him, taking note of his nervous appearance Koenma stop his strides to face George. "Why you just give me an idea" George gulfed at Koenma's lazy smile at him. "Why did I thought of this idea before, of course anyone can do this job, an easy task" Koenma grinned at him. "You do it George"

George jaw had dropped to the floor "B-b-but Koenma-sama sir, that is your job and-"

"Are questioning my order George" Koenma glare at him.

"Errr ... Of course not Koenma-sama sir, but-"

"Then good, it's settled, you do the job, I'm leaving" With that Koenma was gone.

George made a very heavy sighed "What did I do to get in this mess"

**&&&&&&&&&BACK AT THE RAMEN SHOP&&&&&&&&&&& **

"Alright one more points left and we'll win the game" Keiko said talking to the girls.

"I don't know about that Keiko" Shizuru said suddenly earning the girls attention.

"What do you mean Shizuru" Keiko asked while Botan and Yukina look at her asking her in silent.

"Well Its Kurama's turned to ask if you all remember" She said pointedly.

"Kuwabara-san has a point in there Yukimura –san, after all his the reasoned why our scores were too closed" Botan said agreeing with Shizuru.

"Well Kurama is intelligent I know that, but don't forget he's nicer" Keiko said giving a winked at the girls who grinned at her in return.

"Okay Kurama this is our last chance, the girls must not answer the question you're going to asked, you should picked the hardest one" Yusuke stated directed to Kurama.

"Okay Yusuke" Kurama chuckled

"Hey, be serious, you know how evil those girls in giving punishment, it sent shivers in the spine" Yusuke glare at the kitsune who only gave him an amuse look.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture, there's no need for you to be that angry" Kurama assured him.

"Well we're counting on you buddy" Yusuke tapped him on the shoulder slightly.

Kurama shake his head slightly _Yusuke is really serious about this game, I wonder if someone's involved _His inquiry has been answered when he saw Keiko gave Yusuke a teasing smile, making Kurama to chuckled by himself _those two really loved to fight at anything _He shrugged his shoulder then turned his gaze to the other girls, to picked one whom he's going to ask and his gaze settled on Botan.

"Okay ... Here's the question" he started.

"**There are two fathers and two sons equipped with hunting guns in their hands, they fired their guns simultaneously but only three gunshots were heard, why?" **

"I wanted for..." He paused "for one whole minute to Yukijima –san to answer the question" He said with a smile at her. A faint blushed appeared at her face so she quickly lowered her head to hide the blushed. Everyone gasped at Kurama and then they blinked at Botan who lower her head. "Timers start now" He said afterwards a smile still lingered on his face. _I know you can answer that B_

It seems eternity before Botan lifts her head up again, a determined look on her face then she started to answer. "Well the reason why only three gunshot were heard because there were only three person who had the guns and fired the guns ... The grandfather, his son and his grandson ... the reason why the question said that there are two father is ... The grandfather is a father to his son and his son is a father to his grandson that makes them both a father and why there are two son is because the grandfather has his son and his son has his grandson as his son that makes them both a son. Everyone was silent as they listen to Botan's long answer. "Ano... So did I answer it right Minamino –san?" Botan asked Kurama eyeing him intently. Everyone seems to follow Botan's action; the other girls look at Kurama hopefully while Yusuke's face was covered with cold sweat.

Kurama still looking at Botan's face his feature was now a serious one, making Botan uncomfortable and quite nervous. Sensing her little turmoil and distress Kurama finally decides to ease her worries and gave in. A smile spread on Kurama's lips nodding his head with confirmation. Making the other girls jump with glee and run toward Botan hugging her with so much happiness. Kurama enjoyed the scene, looking fondly at Botan with that bright smile and so much bliss on her face. He would continue to watch the girls with their little celebration thing but someone nudged at him with an elbow. Looking at his side he found none other than Yusuke with a smile already on his face.

"Well I guess they won" Yusuke said eyeing the girls with a smile still on his face.

"They deserved it Yusuke" He said to him

"I know and I'm happy for them but" he said then he frown "We still need to face their wrath" He said trying to be calm. "And I have no doubt it's coming sooner"

"Well at least they are happy" Kurama trying to lighten up Yusuke.

"Yeah right and we are doomed" He said exaggeratedly. Kurama just chuckled. Shaking his head, Kurama focused his attention back at the girls.

Their laughter had subsided after a while and now it's time to focused their undivided attention to what punishment they are going to give to the boys.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Keiko asked.

"What about we make them dance" Yukina suggested

"Yeah, a stripped dance" Shizuru exclaimed making the girls blushed.

"Shizuru!"

"Well, we want fun, why not make it to the fullest" She reasoned out.

"Yes, we want fun, but no, not that idea, definitely not" Keiko said eyeing Shizuru evilly.

"Alright, I give up" Shizuru said smiling, amuse at the still flustered girls in front of her. "So what we shall do to them" She asked afterwards.

"Well, we'll think of something else" Keiko said thoughtfully.

"Why not we make them cross dress?" Botan suddenly said the girls stare at her making her to fidget. "Ano ... I'm just wondering" She said nervously.

A sly smile runs to Shizuru's lips. "Wondering what Yukijima – san?"

"Ahmm ... I just wondering what ... ano ... well what Minamino –san would look like if he dress like a girl, I-I don't mean anything, j-just wondering" The girls giggled at what she said making her confused. "Is there something I said, Am I cruel?"

Shizuru shakes her head "Tsk, tsk, tsk, no Botan you are not cruel, you are naughty" She grinned at her.

"Yeah, you already told me that before, the things that bothers you, wondering what would Kurama look like if he is in a girls dress and I remember once you said that if you will be given at least one chance you'll ask Kurama to cross dress" Keiko laughed

"I did ... did say that to you before ... I mean Minamino? Ammm ... Kurama?" Botan asked too confuse at what the girls are talking about.

"Of course silly girl you did and ..." Keiko was interrupted by Shizuru's alarmed voice.

"Keiko!"

Keiko's eyes widen at realization, She looks at Botan who still gawking at her, she mentally hits her head for being stupid, swallowing hard she desperately searched on her head for a better excuse. "Hehehehehe ... Ano ... I mean ... Botan, yeah we did mention Botan's name right, you two are the same, she was also wondering what Shuichi would looks like when he cross dress, am I right guys?"

"Yeah, we are talking about Botan, our friend Botan" Shizuru said conformingly. Yukina nodded her heads in support for her two friends.

"Ohhh ... Okay" Botan answered hesitantly. _But it doesn't answer who Kurama is_

"So it's settled" Keiko said trying to change the topic. All the girls nodded their heads. They all turned around and face the guys, who stood still looking at them anticipatorily.

"Guys we have decided what we gone a do to all of you" Keiko started.

"And that would be" Yusuke asked slight nervous.

All girls grinned at them. "CROSS DRESSING" They all shouted at once.

"WHAT" All boys' startled voice came as expected.

"Yeah, you all heard right, Cross dressing" They mocked. All the boys groaned.

"I'm not, I'm leaving" Hiei said but before he could go, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara had already gathered at him taking both his arms and legs dragging him upstairs.

"Oh no, and where do you think you are going Hiei?" Yusuke asked starting to like the idea, if he can see Hiei on a girls outfit, what the hell, he'll do the challenge for all he care at least he have fun.

"Release me you baka, I swear I'll kill you three, let go of me" Hiei shouted

"Are you chickening Hiei" Kuwabara tease, it's a rare moment the little fire demon lost his cool demeanor and this time was one of it, it's priceless, he is really going to enjoy this.

"Shut up, you baka, you will be the first on my list" Hiei threatened trying to escape but to no avail.

"Oh come on Hiei it's just for fun, it wouldn't hurt" Kurama chuckled, at first he's also horrified at the idea. Him cross dress, on a girls outfits, that would be ridiculous but after a moment of weighing things and the joy on the girls face, especially her, making him to at least shrugged off the offending male ego and give in with the fun.

"Kitsune, you'll pay for this, let go of me" Hiei shouted from upstairs making the girls giggle at the commotion.

"Well all we need to do is to wait for them to come down" Keiko said excitedly

"YES!"

"Wait, I have an idea" Shizuru chirped in.

"What"

"Why don't we cross dress too?"

"Ohhhhh... That's a good idea, lets go and change" Keiko announce then all the girls went upstairs to change their clothes.

After the shoving, forcing, restraining, shouting, threatening thing they had finally finished on putting hiei into dress, not an easy task though knowing Hiei, they make him wear a simple light pink loose dress with ruffles and ribbons at the end of the dress and complete the outfits with a yellow scarf tied on the collar of the dress. They also put some ribbons on his hair to match with the outfit. They grinned at their masterpiece. Now they are currently waiting for Kurama to finished changing and also throw teasing remarks at the still furious Hiei.

"Why Hiei, it looks good on you." Yusuke said teasingly. Hiei's face was that of incredible shade of red and a raging fire on his flaming eyes.

"Yeah, you really look adorable with that dress" Kuwabara further said pushing the comment, making Hiei wants to burn the two with their big mouth.

"Hey you two stop teasing Hiei already, remember you two need to change clothes" Kurama said emerging from the bathroom. From the moment Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to see Kurama came out from the bathroom their mouth automatically dropped to the floor. Here their friend wearing a tight red straight cut dress that end up half way of his thigh showing his long flawless muscled legs, he also put a see-through long sleeves black lace tank-top, with a red scarf tied on his neck, his wearing a lacy strap sandals and he tied his red flaming hair into a high ponytail leaving strands of hair on both sides of his face. They gawked at him unbelievingly.

"Man, Kurama you look ... you look like..." Yusuke started to stammer lost for words.

"A girl" Kuwabara finished for Yusuke making him to nod his head in agreement. Kurama smirks at the two and reach something from his hair.

"Well you two, if you don't stop gawking at me like that, I'm sure you'll find your self into pieces" He said threatening at them. The two snap out of their early trance and then shut close their mouths.

"That's better, well what you two waiting for, go and dress" He said commanding them. The two stood steel and bolted out towards the bathroom.

"Urameshi, I'm going first"

"Oh no, I'm not going to be left here with that two, no way"

"Me either"

"Why don't you two go in there at the same time, you're both males after all or ... did I just assume that fact?" Kurama said earning a sheepish smile at the two bickering teens.

"We're going to do that, err... thanks Kurama... come on Kuwabara we don't want to irk the kitsune furthermore" Yusuke said silently pushing Kuwabara inside.

"I heard that Yusuke" Kurama told Yusuke smiling a bit evilly.

"Hehehehhehe... sorry, we're changing now" With that the two was inside the bathroom.

"Nice one kitsune" Hiei said praising Kurama sarcastically.

"Just having fun on my own" He told him then shrugged his shoulder; he leaned on the wall nearby and waits for his friend to finished dressing.

After a while Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of the bathroom. Yusuke wears a white hanging tank top underneath a blue blazer and a white skirt with a black stocking on. While Kuwabara is wearing a red short sleeve hanging top dress and a black skirt jumper.

"Wow, Yusuke, Kuwabara you two look wonderful" Kurama tease them. The two sighed. They look at him face faulted. "Alright guess we should not let the girls waiting, let's go down stair"

"Yeah, reminds me of covering my ears" Yusuke said then they all go down stairs where unknown people waiting for them all wearing formal dresses. The boys frown at the four uninvited visitors, they are all wearing a tuxedos and hats, theirs heads are bowed so they can't see their faces. They approached the four strangers who currently enjoying and comfortably sitting. When they are good few feet away from the strangers, the strangers slowly stood up.

"Who are you people?" Yusuke asked. The boys started to guard their selves and tried to locate the girls' ki, the girls' ki somehow where nowhere to be found, as if they are hundreds miles away, that's makes the boys be alarmed.

The four strangers instead of answering Yusuke's inquiry just bowed themselves politely at them reaching out their hands in manner like asking something, their heads are still downcast. The boys gawked at the four strangers with a very suspicious look and before they could blink their eyes. The four strangers started to talk and turned their heads up.

"Care for a dance beautiful ladies?" The four strangers asked at once.

The Reikai tantei look incredibly at the four figures. Here in front of them where none other than the girls dressing like a man offering their hands at them in a gesture way of asking a lady for a dance that they all thought for a while ago were all taking in a somewhat place and in big trouble. They change side glances at each others all asking one word _HOW _

"Well, it is impolite to make others wait" Keiko said smugly at Yusuke.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked Keiko wondering if he just hallucinating things, making him look stupid.

"Duh, of course I am, did you hit your head or something?" Keiko laughed "So, lady Yusuke care for a dance?"

Slightly shaking his head Yusuke finally cleared his mind smiling at Keiko he answered. "Yes"

"Good" Keiko smiles at him then she takes his hand with her dragging him at the corner of the ramen shop, then she plays the component, a sweet music flow out all corners of the ramen shop and the two starts dancing.

"Kazuma, do you want us to dance?" Yukina meekly asked Kuwabara.

"Ohhhh my sweet Yukina I've been dreaming of this moment to happen, of course I want to dance with you only". Yukina giggles at Kuwabara's words of statement then the two joined Keiko and Yusuke dancing.

"So Hiei let's dance" Shizuru suddenly pronounce making Hiei to frown.

"No" He said curtly

"I accept only yes for an answer" Shizuru insisted.

"Drop it, you can't force me"

"I doubt it." Shizuru smiles slyly at Hiei.

"Onna, leave me alone or talk to the wall"

"I am" She said pointedly at him. He glared at her but it didn't stay long because it was change with a panic look as Shizuru dragged him at the dance floor. "I told you, I accept only yes for an answer"

"I'll kill you for this onna" Shizuru just smile at him, making him to sighed.

Kurama chuckle as his friend threatening words didn't affect a bit to Shizuru and now the two was busy dancing, scratched the way Hiei looking at Shizuru though. His chuckle died when he gazed at Botan, the girl in front of him was a little nervous of something, in fact she's twiddling her fingers in front of her dress. He doesn't like it when she is nervous or troubled, it's making him uncomfortable.

"Yukijima-san?" He called making her sighed and look at him.

"Sorry about that Minamino-san, I was just thinking, that's all" She said grinning at him.

Kurama nodded his head. "Okay, well, I'm just wondering wouldn't you asking me for a dance like them?" He said pointing at the pairings at the corner dancing.

Botan gulped first before answering. "Ano ... actually that's what I'm thinking"

"Well?"

"Ano ... Minamino-san, would you mind if I ask you for a dance?" She asked slightly blushing.

"Of course not, why would I, in fact I will be honored" He said trying to humor the girl.

Botan's face lit up. "Thank you very much Minamino-san"

"No, I thank you" He said

"Why?"

"Because a young beautiful man asks me for a dance" Kurama said slightly tapping Botan's nose making her to giggle.

"Well I'm honored to ask a young handsome woman to dance with me such as yourself" She countered teasingly.

"Well I'm glad" Kurama said. The two started to dance staring at each other eyes; they did not break eye contact a bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Young man, can you help me to find this place written in this paper?" An old lady with an white hair holding a piece of paper said broken Koenma's self mussing causing him to abruptly halt and face the old lady.

"Huh, oh yeah, may I have the paper madam" Koenma gently took the piece of paper being offered to him. He made a quick scan of the notes then pondered a bit to locate the place on his head, then handing the paper back to the old lady he started to give the direction to the woman. "Madam, it's two blocks away from here, first you must turn to that corner right there, then you go straight forward, if you see the Mikoto's Jewel and accessory shop you turn right then from there you'll see a large signboard the ..." Koenma stopped when he saw the old lady confuse look at him, registering this he sighed inwardly. "Well I guess I should accompany you there madam" Koenma said smiling at the old lady.

"Oh, thank you young man" The old woman said pleasingly

"It's no big problem madam, shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sure about this, Taiuke"

"Yes, of course"

"But you see, everyone telling that this cave was a curse one, and it's really creepy out here"

"Don't be such a chicken, Sadeki, It's just a stupid legend, there's no such thing as curse cave or what, they just telling that so that people won't attempt to go near this cave and discover the richness inside"

"But what if they telling the truth, what if there's really a curse in this cave"

"Will you drop it, you're getting on my nerves, are you in with this one or you're not?"

"Of course, I'm in, it's just that..."

"Good then let's go inside and enough with you're babbling"

* * *

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I finished the chapter five...It's too long chapter... I thought I can finished Botan's birthday celebration on chapter five but then again I'm wrong, but next chapter I will...Wait for it, I'm making it more interesting (I hope so... hehehehheeh) 

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Heartluv

ellamoony

animegirl007  
crescentmoon-cat

silverlining53

For reviewing my TWO WORLD ONE PATH, Youko/Botan fic. Thanks guys.

And here's the people who reviewed my Fourth chapter of Light from darkness... Thank you guys...

**Heartluv – **So here's the next chapter of my fic. Thanks for supporting this fiction of mine, hope you like this chapter too. Thanks again for the review.

**Animegirl007- **I'm happy that you found my story funny and sweet and yeah Botan will remember them but not too soon, and I'm also thinking of a great power she may have, a really awesome power(hehehehehe) hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks again for the review.

**Grdiang31- **Hey, first of all I would like to thanks you, for correcting my early mistakes, thank you really much, oh and I'm glad that you like my story, so here's the Fifth chapter hopes you enjoy.


	6. PART 3: Happy Bday Botan, Koenma is in

**LIGHT FROM DARKNESS**

BY

Joide's KB4ever

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, just ordinary student who is having fun in writing fan fictions, that is all, so don't sue me... and for the readers, criticism are welcome...

**Recap:**

**The gang celebrate Botan's birthday then decided to have some contest accompanied by a punishment to whom will loss... a brain twister... women versus men... resulting to the girls to held as the winner. Ending for the boys to cross dress as their punishment...**

(((((**CHAPTER 6: Happy birthday Botan, "Koenma is in trouble!" PART III**)))))

After the dance, the gang changes back to their proper dresses...

They are now gathering around the white covered table where the foods are place; they decided to eat since they are quite hungry...okay let me rephrase that... they are actually very, very hungry, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara who are not just eating noisily but also cramming down the large amount of food in their big mouth down to their growling stomach hastily, earning a hit to the head from none other than the irritated Keiko.

"Aw! Gees, what's that for" Yusuke complained rubbing his sore head

"You eat like you haven't eaten for a years" Keiko answered

"I'm hungry, is that a crime?"

"No, only if you don't bother anyone"

"Well, I'm not"

"Think again mister, because you're making these irritating noises"

Yusuke glance around seeing his friends busy eating and conversing with the others, smirking he answer...

"Well it seems they don't mind"

"Grrr... YUSUKE...!"

Keiko is about to propelled Yusuke when someone called out.

"HEY, KEIKO...YUSUKE"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Both look up...

CLICK

"Gotcha"

"SHIZURU" Keiko shouted

"Hihihihi... oh come on Keiko it just a stolen shot"

"Next time gives us some warning so I can look perfect in the picture" She said winking

"I'll remember that" then wink back before leaving the two. In the background shizuru can be heard calling out the names of their other friends. Then came... Yukina with the cake from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys what about we start eating the cake" She called out for the others

"All right" came the enthusiastic reply

Yukina put the cake on one of the table gently and starts to light up the two sticks of pink candles. She gazes up and smiles sweetly towards her friends.

"All set" She exclaimed

"Wow, my sweet Yukina-chan, you really did a great job" Kuwabara said grinning widely

"T-thank you Kazuma-kun" she replied timidly

"Oh my sweet Yukina-chan you do not need to be shy I..."

"All right people" Yusuke interrupted making Kuwabara to glare at him, he smirks and ignore the flaring Kuwabara "Someone has to blow the candles" He said grinning widely then glances at Botan who seems oblivious to what the others are thinking and looking at her.

"Umm... Why you all staring at me?" She ask unsure

They just smile.

"Do you mean that I'll blow the candles?"

Their smile widens.

"But..."

"Be our guess... Bot...I mean Yukijima-san" Yusuke insist

"It such a great honor but would it be right if you guys are to blow the candles?"

"You're our guess Yukijima-san so it's all right for you to blow it for us"

"Well if you insist and if you don't mind then I guess...okay I'll do it" She said happily. Everyone sighed inwardly. Miyuki (Botan) closes her eyes for a moment, opening it, she blows out the brightly lit candles with one swift blows. The others cheered, she feels very overwhelm with so much joy that she can't explain, all she knows that she is extremely happy. "Thank you guys" Their reply was a fond smile. She dropped her hands to her side, hitting something inside her skirt pocket and frown.

"So let's cut the cake and eat it now" Kuwabara cheered.

"Yeah"

"Wait..." Botan interrupt

"What is it Yukijima-san" Kurama ask concerned noticing her hesitant look.

"I just want to apologize...to Kuwabara-san"

"Huh... me...?" Kuwabara pointed at himself confused.

"Yes... about what happen at the school gate earlier..." She fingered the pencil inside her pocket "when you know...when I pointed the pencil on your throat I just want to apologize for my behavior" She ended her speech with a bow.

"Eh..." Kuwabara panic "Stop that Botan... you don't need to do that, I really don't mind it at all"

"But I still want to apologize, I feel guilty about it" She said still bowing. _'Botan again...?'_

"Botan... stop..." Yusuke nudge Kuwabara on his side mentioning to him that he should just accept the apology "Umm... all right I guess... apologize accepted" Kuwabara thumbs up.

"THANK YOU" She over exclaimed "Ahem...I mean thank you" Everyone laughed and smirks at her.

"Okay shall we eat now?"

"Umm..." The others once again look at Botan. "Ano... about the name"

"What name Yukijima-san?" Kurama asked although he already knows what she means.

"Botan... umm... you keep calling me Botan...Is she really look like me?" She asked making the others to keep quiet, when no one answer she asks again "Well?"

"We are sorry Yukijima-san that we mistakenly calling you Botan...but yes she's really looks like you" Kurama answer for his friends who are still silent

"No, it's actually okay..." Botan shook her head "I don't know if it just coincidence but Botan is my father and uncle's pet name for me"

"Meaning...?" They ask eagerly

She glances at her new friends and flinch from the way they are looking at her "My point is, it's all right to me if you call me by that...I mean Botan...you can call me Botan if you like since I remind so much of your friend Botan"

"Yukijima-san we are sorry if we offend you by any way and..."

"No..." She stops Keiko from what she is saying "I really meant it... you can call me by Botan... Not in public though" She laugh sheepishly

"Eck...!" They sweat dropped

"I don't want others to call me by that name, only those people closest to me and have my permission can...and I hope we stop the formality..." She grinned "I really...I'm not used to so much formality... you do gets what I mean, do you?" She looks up hopefully at them. They all smile except hiei who just remained stoic.

"I think I like that... I also not use to call names in a formal way" Yusuke grinned at her.

"Yeah, expect Yusuke to be respectful" Kuwabara butt in

"Hey" They all laughed

Kurama look at the smiling Botan with fond smile. _'She didn't change at all, not at all' _He thought inwardly.

/Kitsune, you're losing/

/Hiei/

/Hn/

"Hey...I just remember..." Kuwabara snap "It's like Kurama...he doesn't want us to use his name in public" Kuwabara suddenly said.

"Kurama...?" Botan asked. Everyone glare at Kuwabara's big mouth who gulped hard from the threatening look they gave.

"Well Botan, Kurama is..." Yusuke offered to explain but interrupted by a voice.

"My other name is Kurama...Botan" Kurama admitted making the others to look at him bewildered. He dismissed their daze look by waving his hand saying that he knows what he is doing.

"Really... so you also have a nickname not known by the public...that is cool...I taught I'm the only one" She giggles stepping too close to him unconsciously.

"Well yes I also don't want the others to know about that nickname of mine...so it's our little secret...deal" Kurama said raising his pinky finger at Botan

She giggles first then raises her pinky finger and intertwines with Kurama "Deal"

"Right so it settled, can we eat now" Kuwabara and Yusuke both said at the same time. They all laughed while hiei smirks at the teens antics.

"Alright, stop whining I'll do the slicing" Keiko said teasingly

"Hey!"

Moment after the cake was slice into eight equal sides. Keiko places each slice on a paper plate and passes it towards her waiting friends. She gives first Kuwabara's share then to Yusuke and so on.

"I know it will taste delicious because Yukina-chan made it with her love for me" He said then takes a big bite of his cake. "Ow...I'm so right it is so yummy" Kuwabara have a daze look on his face that he notice too late that Yusuke had sneak his fork toward his cake then take a big slice and shove it into his own mouth. "Hey Yusuke bring back my cake, you no good cake thief eater" Kuwabara swing his fork in the air and as he do, a small part of his cake landed on ones face.

"Ow...sorry Hiei didn't mean it" He said with a sheepish expression. Hiei wipe the dirt off his face.

"Moron" He mumbles, and reaches his share that Keiko passes to him.

"Hey, I told you I don't mean it and it's not my fault on the first place"

"Hn"

"It's Yususke's fault and..."

THUCK!

"It slips" Hiei said smirking. Hiei intentionally...umm accidentally hit Kuwabara in the face with his share of chocolate cake when it slips out of his hands. (Ahem!)

Kuwabara ended up with sticky chocolate icing all over his face. Face brightens up with flaring rage. (If it possible to see)

"Why you little... over conceited...egoistic..."

"Hahahhaha...Kuwabara you look... you look like a monster...you are very funny...hahahaha" Yusuke held his stomach from over laughing, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes.

TWACK!

"Huh?" Yusuke blink when a sticky thingy stuck on his face.

"That serves you right" Kuwabara has also plunged a cake on Yusuke's face making his temperament a while ago to vanish replace by amusement and humor.

The girls look at the scene in front and glance to each other before a grin plastered on their own face.

"This call for a... WAR...icing fight" They shouted and bolted out from their sits.

The place becomes a war zone. Everyone take their cake and throw it to their target. Yukina run to the kitchen to get the extra icing so the fight will not end soon. Everyone has an icing on their face, dress and their hair, even hiei unable to escape the flying icing towards him.

"Heh" Kuwabara snorted "I got you shorty thought you can escaped the mighty Kazuma Kuwa..."

PLUCK!

Hiei had to smirk

"Who did that" Kuwabara growl but soften when his eyes landed on a certain ice maiden.

"Got you kazuma-kun" Yukina giggles

Kuwabara grinned "So want to play Yukina-chan, here I go" Kuwabara take off following the trail of the ice maiden who shriek and run also.

"YUSUKE, I'll get you for this" Keiko runs after Yusuke, taking off the icing from her face and throwing it at him. Yusuke had surprised her by appearing from behind her then without warning he plunge a handful of icing to her face making her to heat up and runs after him.

"Whahahahaha...try and get me if you can" Yusuke tease

"Why you, come back here" Keiko shouted

"I'm not ready to die yet Keiko" He called back

"You're dead yusuke, if I got you"

Yusuke grinned not looking where he is going therefore missing the icing throw towards him making him stumble to the ground.

"Gees where that came from" Yusuke complain rubbing his aching butt.

"Oops sorry Yusuke that's not meant for you, it's for hiei" Shizuru said grinning sheepishly.

"As if you can hit me woman" Hiei said from behind

"Oh you just wait" Shizuru challenge

"Hn" He disappear

"Hey, come back here, and where do you think you're going" Shizuru called following him but stop and glance back at Yusuke who still on the floor. "Yusuke, good luck" She said and left.

"Huh, what for...?" He asked confused until a shadow roamed over him. He looked up and grinned. "Oh hi, Keiko" He said nervously _'I'm doomed'_

Keiko smiled evilly at him "It's payback time, Yusuke" Keiko shoved a plate full of icing to his face hardly.

Kurama stifle a laugh at Yusuke's poor situation under the hands of Keiko. He roamed his emerald eyes around seeing everyone are enjoying the moment. Even Hiei seem please though he won't admit it if he's life depend on it. He continue to glance around searching for a light blue locks that belongs to a girl he has fond with. _'Where are you Botan, seems you are good at hiding'_ He smirks inwardly. Then he heard a giggles from behind the table. His face lit up with a smile that only Youko can give. _'So, there you are B'_

Botan giggles from where she is hiding behind the table. Her face is full with icing and her hair is in a mess tainted with dark-brown sticky stuff. She takes a peek on what is currently happening at her surrounding and laugh out loud when Kuwabara accidentally smack himself with his icing when he slipped. She continue on watching until she felt a familiar presence at her side, gulping hard she slowly looks up, eyes widen when she see kurama, plate with icing on his hands but that's not what shock her, it's what on his eyes, she never thought that Kurama is capable of it, in his eyes playfulness and silliness are evident.

"So, this is where you are hiding" Kurama said chuckling "I found you" He added in.

"Eh, umm... hello kurama-kun" Botan said nervously while standing from her hiding place. Kurama gave an evil grinned.

"Now what should I do to you" Kurama said teasingly then raise his right hand that holding the icing making Botan to step back.

'_O-oh I'm in trouble but I have to think of a way to escape and fast'_ she continued to back away from Kurama who watch her amusedly.

"Well there's no escape from me Botan" He said coming closer to her _'What she up to'_

'_But I could always try'_ She thought, still backing away she gave Kurama a smug smile, making him to frown.

"What the-"Kurama's eyes widens as he saw the girl in front of him falling backward toward the ground, instinctively he caught her by her waist but because of the sudden added weight Kurama lost his balance as well, both of them fall to the ground but not when Kurama uses his reflex to change their position so that he will receive the impact of the fall.

Kurama groaned slightly opening his eyes, he look down to the girl in his arms worried if she is hurt. "Botan are you alright?" He asked. He heard her mumbled something but didn't catch what she is saying. "Botan are you-"

SMACK

Kurama blinked, looking bewildered at the giggling girl in his arms. "I got you there Kurama-kun" She said enthusiastically.

Kurama smirk. She did get him there and now his face was full of icing but he too could play that game. Kurama suddenly jerk and twirl around making Botan to shriek in surprise and ended up underneath him

"It seems the table has been turn around Botan" He said teasingly. Botan pouted at him making him to chuckle. He wipes off some icing from his face and moves his hand closer to her, she tried to struggle but he keeps his hold on her firm but not hurting her in the process, he grins then wipes the icing to her face making her to shriek again mirthfully. The two stay in that position just enjoying each others company. _'It's so nice to have you back Botan'_ Kurama wanted to tell her but keep it in mind.

"Hey there lovebirds are you two alright" came a teasing voice from Yusuke. Both Kurama and Botan blushed. Kurama give Botan a heart breaking smile then pulls himself up to his feet. He then offers his hands to her that she accepts and helps her up to her feet as well.

"Yeah" Kurama replied still smiling

"Well I think we did a great mess around here" Keiko said pointing to the obvious. Everyone excluding Hiei of course sweats drops, they really did a mess and the hard part is cleaning.

"But at least we enjoy" Kurama said making his friend nodded at him.

"Alright people cleaning time" Keiko shouted and everyone groaned but moves nonetheless.

"Hey, wait up guys" Kuwabara called up closing his eyes, then opening it he grins "I think someone is coming"

Glancing to each others, as if a silent communication occur they all nodded, they each take hold on their hands a handful of remnant icing and waited for the door to open not Botan though she keeps her self behind them and was loss with her own thought. Indeed she felt someone is coming and it's getting closer in every second and it's familiar, very, very familiar _'but how did they know that'_.

"He's coming, ready guys, on the count of three" Yusuke instructed

One

Two

The door opens revealing a teenage man with brown hair, brown locks and a red headband on his forehead. "Sorry guys I was late because-"

Three

PLACK

THUD

SMACK

Poor Koenma, cover with chocolate icing all over his body.

"Wha...what's happening in here" Koenma look at himself in disbelief, he was cover with icing from head to toe then his eyes travel from the scene in front. Yusuke and Kuwabara are laughing uncontrollably; they are bending over, hand in stomach while their other hands are tapping their lap, the others are also laughing but not exaggerating. Koenma is about to berserk when he suddenly froze, his eyes focus on a lady from behind, their eyes met and he paled.

Botan eyes widens, she snap out of her reverie as soon as the door opens and revealed their mysterious visitor and now his and her eyes meet in recognition. One name came out from Botan and it's not in a whisper but in shock.

"Uncle Koenma!" She exclaimed. Automatically the noise died and many eyes are now focusing on her. Oblivious to those questioning eyes Botan run towards Koenma. "Uncle, what are you doing here, are you alright, you look pale?" She asked nonstop

Koenma felt dizzy all of the sudden. He never expected to see Botan here especially with the tantei. He should have listened to George when he stops him from living reikai. Koenma gulped hard, he felt like melting from blazing eyes, Yusuke's eyes are glaring dangerously to him as well as Kuwabara, the girls except for Yukina who just looking at him worriedly are also toasting him, Koenma's head are covered with more sweats as his eyes focus on the emerald eyes of Kurama. The kitsune's face remain calm but the look on his eyes though not glaring send shiver down his spine. _'I'm in trouble, big trouble'_ He thought

"Uncle Koenma?" Koenma snap from his thought upon hearing Botan's worried voice.

"What are you doing here Botan?" Koenma asked in a whisper, eyes unfocused

Botan frown but answer. "Well, I'm- I'm sorry I know I should not be here but instead home, but don't you worry I am fine you see" She said cheekily "And I found a new friends" She paused then added hesitantly "You won't tell father do you...do you uncle?" She quirk her eyebrow when she received no answer. _'What is wrong with him, he seems out of place and scared?'_ she thought asking herself. "Uncle...?" She tries to shake him.

"Wh-what did you say?" Botan pouted

"What is wrong with you uncle, are you scared of something" Frowning she look behind her. Yusuke and the others are seems preoccupied by what they are doing, they are picking the mess on the floor, nothing unusual she shrug her shoulders and turn back facing her uncle.

"I'm fine Botan"

"You sure, you look pale?"

"No, I- umm been running, hehhehe" Koenma laughed stupidly more sweats appear in the back of his head. The others are back at glaring on him.

"O-okay" Botan nodded quite believing his alibi. _'But why is he here'_

"Umm... Botan I just remember something" Koenma said trying to block some glaring. "Should you be at home right now, especially this hour, are you forgetting something?"

"No, I think-"Botan paused her eyes widens _'Oh no the ceremony, my father will burn me' _She exclaimed inwardly. Looking behind her she said her apology to leave immediately. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go, thank you for the party, I really enjoy it" She bows her head, taking her things; she dashed out from the shop until someone called her.

"Botan, wait"

"Huh?"

"Can I walk you home?" Kurama asked gently. Botan look at Koenma for permission when he nodded Botan turn to Kurama with a smile.

"Sure do Kurama-kun!" Kurama smile with her choice of answer.

Koenma follow the two exiting teens with his eyes, as the door close he let out a heavy sighed only to inhale more air as he heard a cracking knuckle. He slowly turns around and as he suspect Yusuke and the others are grinning evilly at him.

"Now Koenma, time to confess" They said with threatening voice.

'_I should have left with Botan, no, I should not came here on the first place, someone please help me' _

&&&&&

"Thank you for walking me home Kurama-kun" Botan said after the two stop from walking, they are now in front of the Yukijima's front gate.

"It's my pleasure to walk you home" He replied back with a smile. Then the two remain on where they stood not saying anything just looking at each other until Botan giggles. "What?" Kurama asked amuse.

"No wonder everyone are looking at us strangely"

"Umm...?" Kurama cocked his head to the side.

"We left without cleaning ourselves" She told him grinning, reaching out Botan peel some dried icing from Kurama's face, showing it to him she said "See"

Kurama chuckle "Yeah, we forgot about that" They both laughed afterwards. After a moment Botan exclaimed.

"Then let me arrange that for a little" Kurama frown looking confuse at the girl in front of him as she took something from her bag. He waited. "Here I'll clean your face" She said shoving her bag into his arms and without even asking him, she wipe off the dried icing from his face with her handkerchief. He didn't back away or inch a little he just let her clean his face, his eyes focus on watching the girl just a few inches away from him. "There...done...your face looks clean now" She said backing away a little "But your hair and clothes are..." She paused frowning looking at him from head to toe as if measuring him.

Kurama had to chuckle at her behavior. One word came to him _'Cute'_

"It's alright Botan, my home is not far from here...but still..." Kurama take Botan's right hand the one which holding the handkerchief "Thanks for caring" He said looking straight to her eyes. _'You didn't change Botan, you always care... you always care first to your friends before yourself'_ with that said he kissed the back of her hand making Botan to blushed real time.

"Umm...welcome Kurama-kun" She replied still blushing. Taking her right hand and her bag from him, she bowed her head. "I shall see you tomorrow Kurama-kun, goodnight" She said backing away from him, using her foot to open the gate she once again say her goodnight. "Goodnight again Kurama-kun and... sweet dreams" She flash him a girly grin before closing the gate slowly.

Kurama once again chuckle shaking his head he give his silent wish for her as well. "Goodnight and sweet dreams B"

&&&&&

Botan slowly but confidently walks at their dimly lighted front yard, as she walks closer to the main house she abruptly stop and turn around. From the shadow a form of a man appears.

"Father I..."

"None of your excuses Botan...go inside everybody are waiting" Her father command

"Yes" She bowed her head and resumes her walking.

"And Botan..." She stops and face her father again "I know we are in hurry but...will you wash a bit and change your clothes"

"Hihihi...Hai...I will do that" She grinned and run inside the house.

Hojou smile at her daughter's retreating back. "Some father I am" and walks inside the house as well.

&&&&

It's already past midnight, the moon is settled way, way up the dark sky together with the millions of stars that is brilliantly shinning. On the ground, nothing can be heard except the sounds of the night birds and insects. People are all now resting in their respectful slumber.

On the street where the Yukijima's dojo is located, a shadow can be seen entering, it jumps over the stone made fence and swiftly landed inside without a noise. It enters the house with swiftness and certainty as if it'd master the art of sneaking and known the place with its very soul. The stranger stands outside the door of its destination. It slowly opens the door revealing a young beautiful angel sleeping peacefully on her soft bed. The stranger approach the sleeping angel and silently watch her lovely face, smiling the stranger bend down and whisper something to her making her smile unconsciously before it place a light kiss on her forehead then the stranger went to her bedside table and put something on it, turning around the stranger exited the room but before closing the door it mouthed first the angel's name.

**-Outside-**

The stranger leaves the Yukijima's place without a trace as if no one sneaks in the first place. Now the stranger slowly walks away from the dojo, a smile still playing on his face, strolling and enjoying the peaceful and cold night.

"Missing your old job?" A voice came

The stranger remain calm, glancing up the old tree where a shadow stands, smirking he continue his pace both hands in pockets passing the shadow up the tree. The shadow smirks as well, he disappear and reappear beside the stranger.

"So..." The shadow started

"So...?" The stranger asked back

"Kitsune"

Kurama chuckled "When did you start to care with others business Hiei" He tease

"Hn"

"I just drop by to gave her something" He said afterwards

"You should go home Kurama before your mother finds you missing"

Kurama once again chuckled "You surprised me, you really did care, thank you" He said amused

"Baka kitsune" He said threatening

"I'm just joking Hiei" Kurama grinned

"Your losing it kitsune, don't hide it, you're too overwhelm with your feelings" Hiei said disappearing.

Kurama stop walking glancing above the sky, he breathed out "I guess so" continuing his pace, he looks back where he came from and a smile form on his face "I'll see you tomorrow"

&&&&&&

On the bedside table of the angel, strangely the top lid of the gift's container opens on its own revealing a beautiful necklace with a nicely crafted pendant of a rose and peony and the name of the angel '**Botan**'

* * *

A/N: Yehey! I'm finish writing, sorry for the long wait of this chapter... pardon guys 

I think I'll start the peak of this story...

Or

Add more funny happenings

Or

Both...hehehehe

What do you think...hmmm...?

* * *

Oh-yeah I like to give my thanks to: 

**Heartluv: **Thank you so much for reviewing my fic, and I know I owe a chapter for you, so this is it, the sixth installment of light from darkness. By the way thank you for liking my idea from my chapter five. Kurama is really the best, whatever he looks or dress like hehehe... thanks again and hope you stop by again and give your reviews.

And whoever reads this chapter, I'll give my thanks in advance, hope you like it...


End file.
